Children of the Dark - Kinder der Dunkelheit
by sunandstars123
Summary: Es ist Zeit für Harry, Hermione und Draco, mit der Schule zu beginnen. Aber was passiert, wenn zwei vom Goldenen Trio nicht das sind, als was sie erscheinen und beste Freunde mit einem Slytherin sind? Dunkle Hermione! Dunkler Harry! Erster Teil einer siebenteiligen Serie. - Original von cleotheo /u/4137775/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (cleotheo) - Willkommen zu meiner neuesten Geschichte mit einer dunklen Hermione, nur ist diese ein bisschen anders und hat auch einen dunklen Harry. Wie üblich möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass das eine dunkle Geschichte ist. Ich weiß, dass nicht jeder Geschichten mit einer dunklen Hermione mag, deshalb möchte ich gleich zu Beginn eine Warnung aussprechen, so dass jeder genau Bescheid weiß. Ich möchte ebenfalls kurz an Harry erinnern. Weil Harry dunkel wird, habe ich einige Dinge in seiner Vergangenheit geändert. Ich bin sicher, dass einige Leute diese Veränderungen nicht mögen werden, aber ich bin glücklich mit dieser Auswahl, die ich vorgenommen habe und fühle, dass sie perfekt zu dieser Geschichte passen.**

 **Zur Geschichte selbst kann ich sagen, dass sie bereits beendet ist. Sie hat insgesamt 12 Kapitel, einschließlich der Einleitung, die den Hintergrund liefert. Das hier ist der erste Teil einer siebenteiligen Geschichte, und jeder Teil umfasst ein ganzes Schuljahr. Die ersten Jahre werden dem Buch sehr ähneln, mit einigen Änderungen, die späteren Jahre werden ziemlich abweichen. Die Romanze wird zwischen Hermione und Draco sein, aber erst in den späteren Jahren.**

 **Ich arbeite gerade am zweiten Jahr dieser Geschichte, aber es werden Abstände sein zwischen den Veröffentlichungen der einzelnen Geschichten. Doch ich kann versprechen, dass es sieben Teile dieser Geschichte sein werden, es braucht nur eben etwas Zeit, jeden Teil zu schreiben und zu veröffentlichen, weil ich auch noch andere Geschichten habe, die ich schreiben möchte und nicht vernachlässigen will. Ich hoffe, Leute haben Spaß am ersten Jahr der Kinder der Dunkelheit.**

 **B/N (Sonne) - Diese wunderbare, ungewöhnliche Geschichte habe ich vor Kurzem entdeckt. Autorin ist cleotheo, die mir die Erlaubnis gab, ihre Geschichten in ihrem Namen zu veröffentlichen.**

 **Die Figuren gehören JKR und WB, die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört cleotheo. Eine weitere Veröffentlichung ist nur mit ausdrücklicher Genehmigung der Autorin bzw. der Übersetzerin gestattet.**

 **Inzwischen schreibt cleotheo bereits am fünften Jahr. Ich werde mich bemühen, einmal wöchentlich ein neues Kapitel zu veröffentlichen.**

* * *

Während sie in den Armen ihres Liebhabers lag, wartete Lily Potter darauf, dass sie das Schuldbewusstsein überkam. Sie hatte gerade das Undenkbare getan und ihren Ehemann James betrogen. Obwohl Lily befürchtet hatte, das Ereignis würde eintreten, hatte sie versucht, es zu bekämpfen. Wie auch immer, von dem Moment an, als Severus Snape vor einigen Monaten wieder in ihr Leben trat, war es unvermeidbar, dass sie ihren Mann betrügen würde. Obwohl Lily James wahrhaftig liebte und recht glücklich mit ihm war, konnte sie nicht die Anziehungskraft leugnen, die sie für ihren Jugendfreund fühlte. Severus war ihre erste Liebe, und es bedurfte mehr als eines James Potter, das Gefühl zu ändern, was sie für ihn empfand.

„Bedauerst du, was wir gerade getan haben?", fragte Severus leise. Er hatte niemals geglaubt, die Hexe, die er schon so lange liebte, zu bekommen und er hatte in jedem Fall von ihr erwartet, dass sie diesen gemeinsamen Nachmittag verwerfen und zu ihrem perfekten Leben mit ihrem Ehemann zurückkehren würde.

„Ich bedauere die Umstände unserer Situation", antwortete Lily, während sie sich aufsetzte und das Bettzeug um sich herum zog. „Wie auch immer, ich kann keinesfalls die wundervolle Erfahrung, die wir gerade miteinander geteilt haben, bedauern."

Severus biss sich auf die Lippen, um sie nicht zu fragen, ob er sie mehr erfreut hatte als Potter. Stattdessen setzte er sich ebenfalls auf und fragte sie, was als nächstes käme.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Lily. „Ich fürchte, dass hängt von dir ab."

„Du weißt, was ich möchte, Lily," erwiderte Severus. „Du hast es schon immer gewusst."

„Ich dachte, dass ich das tat, aber dann ist das hier passiert", antwortete Lily, nahm Severus' Arm und ihre Finger strichen über sein dunkles Mal. „Hast du wirklich den Dunklen Lord hinter dir gelassen?"

Vor einigen Monaten war Severus zum Orden gekommen und hatte behauptet, mit Voldemort und seinen Anhängern unzufrieden zu sein. Er hatte sich Dumbledores Barmherzigkeit unterworfen, erklärt, dass er jung und leicht zu beeindrucken war, und dass er ausgelaugt war vom Dienen für Voldemort. Dumbledore war davon überzeugt, dass er helfen wollte und damit einverstanden, dass er den Orden als Spion unterstützte. Allerdings war die Mehrheit des Ordens skeptisch über Severus' Wechsel der Treue und die meisten beharrten auf ihrer Überzeugung, dass alles nur ein Schauspiel sei und seine Treue bei Voldemort läge. Lily wollte glauben, dass ihr alter Freund wirklich die Seiten gewechselt hatte, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich nicht wirklich sicher war.

„Die Wahrheit ist, dass der Dunkle Lord meine Treue hält," gab Severus zu. „Und die wird er immer haben. Ich werde ihn nicht preisgeben."

„Das ist alles ein Schauspiel.", sagte Lily und fühlte die Tränen in ihre Augen steigen. „Du benutzt mich, um Informationen zu erhalten."

„Ich würde dich niemals benutzen, Lily", beharrte Severus. „Ich liebe dich."

„Wie kannst du behaupten mich zu lieben während du zugleich einen Mann unterstützt, der die Welt von meinesgleichen säubern will?", begehrte Lily auf als sie aus dem Bett sprang.

„Dinge sind nicht so einfach, wie sie erscheinen", protestierte Severus. „Es ist wahr, dass der Dunkle Lord Muggelgeborene nicht mag, aber er hat nicht die Absicht, sie von dieser Welt zu löschen. Er möchte Kraft, und jeder weiß, dass die wahre Kraft der Zauberwelt in den Reinblütern liegt. Die Reinblüterthematik ist ein Weg, um Anhänger zu werben. Er mag einige Regeln hinsichtlich der Muggelgeboren verschärfen, wenn er die Stärke hat, aber er wird sie nicht auslöschen. Er weiß, dass eine Welt der Reinblüter bald unrein und durch Inzucht verdorben sein wird, und das will er nicht. Er möchte die Magie stärken und jene, die sie handhaben.

„Sogar wenn das wahr ist, warum soll er unterstützt werden?", fragte Lily. „Ohne ihn wäre jeder frei das zu tun, was ihm beliebt. Keiner würde seiner Herrschaft entgegenstehen und seinen eigenen Wert beweisen. Warum nicht für Freiheit kämpfen?"

„Weil ich einen anderen Grund habe, ihm treu zu sein", erwiderte Severus. „Er ist mein Vater."

Lily starrte Severus an und wusste nicht, wie sie die Frage stellen sollte, die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrte. Sie war verwirrt, wie das möglich sein konnte, dass Severus Voldemorts Sohn war. Sie kannte Severus' Eltern, und die Tatsache, dass sein Vater ein Muggel war, war auch der Grund, warum er nicht weit von dort, wo sie aufwuchs, lebte.

„Setz dich, und ich werde es dir erklären", sagte Severus und streckte seinen Arm nach ihr aus. Während sie seine Hand ergriff, kehrte Lily zum Bett zurück und setzte sich an die Seite ihres Liebhabers. „Meine Mutter und der Dunkle Lord hatten vor etlichen Jahren eine kurze Affäre, in deren Ergebnis sie schwanger wurde mit mir. Sie hat es ihm nie und auch keinem anderen gesagt bis ich siebzehn wurde. Dann sagte sie mir, wer mein Vater war und ich schwor, ihm so schnell ich konnte zu erzählen, wer ich war."

„Deshalb hast du dich ihm angeschlossen, sobald du die Schule verlassen hattest", flüsterte Lily.

„So ist es", erwiderte Severus. „Ich ging zu ihm und erklärte alles. Zu der Zeit war er verheiratet, aber er erkannte mich als seinen Sohn an."

„Sagst du, dass dein Vater verheiratet ist?", fragte Lily. Niemals auf irgendeinem Ordenstreffen hatte sie irgendwas darüber gehört, dass Voldemort eine Frau hätte.

„Ja, er ist verheiratet", wiederholte Severus. Auch wenn er Lily über seine Verwandtschaft erzählte, gab er doch keine weiteren Einzelheiten über seinen Vater preis. Er enthüllte nicht den Namen der Frau seines Vaters und auch nicht die Tatsache, dass sie vor ein paar Wochen einer Tochter das Leben geschenkt hatte.

„Warum erzählst du mir das?", fragte Lily. „Ich könnte zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm alles berichten. Er würde für solche Informationen über Leichen gehen.

„Du könntest gehen und jedem alles sagen, was ich dir mitgeteilt habe", stimmte ihr Severus zu. „Der Grund, warum ich es dir erzähle, ist einfach. Ich sage es dir, weil ich dich liebe und ich möchte, dass du verstehst, warum ich dem Dunklen Lord treu bin. Was du mit dieser Information machst, ist deine Sache."

„Und was würde dein Vater sagen, wenn er wüsste, was wir gerade gemacht haben?" wollte Lily wissen. „Was hält er davon, dass sein Sohn mit einer Muggelstämmigen schläft?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Severus. „Aber ich weiß, dass, wenn ich ihn fragte, er dafür sorgen würde, dass dir nichts geschieht. Wenn er wüsste, dass ich dich liebe, würde er alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um sicher zu stellen, dass du geschützt bist."

„Und warum würde er das tun?"

„Weil er mich liebt. Ich bin sein Sohn, und ungeachtet von allem, liebt er seine Familie."

„Das ist jetzt zu viel zum Aufnehmen", murmelte Lily. Sie rieb ihren Kopf, weil sie fühlte, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekam.

„Was immer du entscheidest, es ist allein deine Sache", sagte Severus. „Es geht um uns beide und um meine Abstammung. Alles liegt in deinen Händen, Lily."

„Ich brauche etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken", meinte Lily, während sie sich erneut vom Bett erhob.

„Nimm dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst", erwiderte Severus, als auch er aufstand und begann sich anzuziehen. Ich werde nächste Woche aufbrechen und werde nicht bis zum Sommer zurück sein. Außer natürlich, du erzählst dem Orden, wer ich wirklich bin und woher ich stamme, dann würden sich die Dinge ändern.

Ohne dass sie es wollte, entkam Lily ein enttäuschter Seufzer bei der Erinnerung, dass Severus für die nächsten Monate weggehen würde. In den folgenden Monaten würde Severus die Welt bereisen für verschiedene Kurse in der Kunst der Zaubertrank-Zubereitung. Dumbledore hatte vorgeschlagen, dass Severus den Posten des Zaubertrankmeisters in Hogwarts einnehmen sollte, aber er hatte auf einem mehrmonatigen Training zuvor bestanden. Also würde Severus in den kommenden Monaten seine Ausbildung haben und im nächsten September als Lehrer in Hogwarts beginnen.

Sobald das Paar angezogen war, verabschiedeten sie sich kurz, bevor Lily aufhörte zu denken. Sie hatte keine Idee was sie tun sollte wegen Severus und der Dinge, die er ihr erzählt hatte. Sie wusste, sie hatte die Verpflichtung, dem Orden zu berichten, was sie wusste, aber das würde bedeuten, ihren ältesten Freund zu verraten, und dessen ungeachtet glaubte sie nicht, dass sie das Severus antun könnte. Dennoch, weil Severus für eine Weile weggehen würde, hatte sie das Gefühl, jede Menge Zeit zu haben, um entscheiden zu können, was sie tun sollte.

Allerdings verschärften sich Lilys Probleme wenige Wochen nach Severus' Abreise als sie herausfand, dass sie schwanger war. Sie wusste vom Zeitraum her, dass das Baby unmöglich von James sein konnte, was bedeutete, dass sie Severus' Kind trug. Aufgrund von Severus' Reise wusste Lily, dass der einzige Weg, ihn zu erreichen, über Dumbledore lief, aber ihn zu fragen würde den Verdacht wachsen lassen. Sie wollte auch nicht zu Voldemort gehen, ungeachtet dessen, dass Severus ihr versichert hatte, dass er ihr nichts antun würde. Allein gelassen und schwanger tat Lily das Einzige, was sie sich vorstellen konnte. Sie gab das Baby als James' aus und wartete auf Severus' Rückkehr.

* * *

 **C.O.T.D. - K.D.D.**

* * *

Nach Monaten des Reisens und Schulungen in der Zaubertrankbranche kehrte Severus schließlich nach Hause zurück. Severus war sehr froh, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten, genauso wie auch Voldemort, der dies für eine brillante Idee hielt, aber er hätte auch ohne die Trainingsmonate zuvor lehren können, Und er hätte es besonders tun können, ohne von Lily getrennt worden zu sein. Er hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie sie nach dem gemeinsamen Nachmittag zurechtkam, aber die Tatsache, dass niemand zu wissen schien, wer er war, beruhigte ihn. Er hoffte einfach, dass, wenn er sie sah, Lily nicht so tat, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen.

Severus erhielt seine Antwort am folgenden Tag im Hauptquartier des Ordens, zusammen mit dem Schock seines Lebens. Als er Lily zuerst sah, waren einige andere Leute ringsum, so dass sie keine Gelegenheit hatten miteinander zu sprechen, aber sie zeigte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und flüsterte, dass sie ihn unbedingt sehen müsse. Bedauerlicherweise bekamen sie keine Möglichkeit, sich zu unterhalten, bevor James ankam, ein neugeborenes Baby tragend. Severus beobachtete mit einem gebrochenen Herzen, wie James das Baby in Lilys Arme legte und ihr einen liebevollen Kuss gab.

Während des restlichen Treffens vermied Severus, Lily und James anzusehen und so schnell er konnte, flüchtete er heim. Jedoch war er gerade zehn Minuten zu Hause, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er war überhaupt nicht überrascht, Lily an der Tür zu sehen, allerdings war er ein wenig verärgert, dass sie das Baby mitbrachte.

„Können wir reden?", fragte Lily, während sie einem mürrischen Severus in sein Landhaus folgte.

„Fahr fort", antwortete Severus. „Obwohl ich annehme, ich sollte dir danken, dass du mir nichts gesagt hast."

„Ich kann nichts sagen, Severus", meinte Lily. „Ich möchte nicht, dass dir irgendetwas geschieht."

„Warum spielt das eine Rolle? Du hast offensichtlich die Dinge auf den richtigen Weg gebracht mit Potter", erwiderte Severus, dabei das schlafende Kind in Lilys Armen betrachtend.

„Sein Name ist Harry", sagte Lily. „Und er ist dein Sohn."

Während Severus Harry anstarrte und versuchte aufzunehmen, was gerade geschieht, erklärte Lily, was sich ereignet hatte, seit er gegangen war. Sie begründete, warum sie das Baby als James' ausgab, und wie sie behauptete, dass Harry ein paar Wochen zu früh kam. Sie gestand auch, dass sie darauf gewartet hatte, dass Severus zurückkehrte, und dass, wenn er sie und Harry wollte, sie auf ihn warten würden.

„Würdest du Potter verlassen?", fragte Severus.

„Ja", erwiderte Lily. „Vorausgesetzt, du kannst gewährleisten, dass wir sicher sein würden."

„Ich kann versprechen, dass du sicher sein wirst", gelobte Severus. „Lass mich mit dem Dunklen Lord sprechen und wir können es einrichten, dass du Potter verlassen kannst."

„Da das nun geklärt ist, wird es Zeit für dich, deinen Sohn kennen zu lernen", sagte Lily lächelnd.

Lily legte zum ersten Mal Harry vorsichtig in Severus' Arme, und als er mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn verbunden war, besprachen sie die Zukunftspläne. Sie würden eine richtige Familie sein, und nichts sollte ihnen im Weg stehen.

* * *

 **C.O.T.D. - K.D.D.**

* * *

Weniger als eine Woche nach Severus' Rückkehr waren die Pläne für Lily und Harry fertig, um James und den Orden hinter sich zu lassen. Lily wusste, dass James an dem Abend, als sie ihn verlassen wollte, mit Ordensangelegenheiten beschäftigt war. Sie wusste, es war feige, ihn zu verlassen ohne mit ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sprechen, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Stattdessen schrieb sie einen Brief und erklärte, dass sie ihn verlassen würde, bevor sie das Haus verließ.

Zunächst sah es so aus, als sollte alles reibungslos verlaufen. James verschwand wie geplant, ließ Lily zurück, die einpackte, was sie brauchte. Unglücklicherweise hatte James vergessen, seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang mitzunehmen, und er kam nur zehn Minuten später unerwartet zurück, wo er Lily vorfand, wie sie rasch ihr Zeug verstaute.

„Was ist los?", forderte James nachdrücklich, als er Lily auffand, wie sie in ihrem gemeinsamen Raum mit gepackten Koffern stand.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Lily.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache.", erwiderte James. „Was ist los, Lily?"

„Ich gehe weg", gestand Lily mit einem Seufzer. Sie wäre lieber gegangen, ohne James zu sehen, aber nun, da er hier war, schuldete sie ihm schließlich eine Erklärung.

„Weggehen.", wiederholte James wie betäubt. „Warum?"

„Weil ich einen anderen liebe und bei ihm sein möchte.", erwiderte Lily. „Es tut mir leid, James. Das ist nicht deine Schuld, sondern meine. Ich bin diejenige, die im Unrecht ist."

„Du erzählst mir," schnaubte James. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du von deinem Mann und deinem Sohn weggehst. Was für eine Frau bist du?"

„Ich verlasse Harry nicht", sagte Lily. „Er kommt mit mir."

„Nur über meine Leiche", fauchte James, bewegte sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer, um die Tür zu versperren. „Du nimmst nicht meinen Sohn mit."

„Geh aus dem Weg, James", sagte Lily und versuchte, sich an ihrem Mann vorbei zu quetschen.

James weigerte sich, aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch Lily war entschlossen durchzukommen. Schließlich, als letzte Rettung, stieß sie ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und quetschte sich an ihm vorbei. Sie rannte zu Harrys Raum, und als Lily gerade die Tür erreicht hatte, griff James ihren Arm und zog sie weg.

„Du nimmst nicht meinen Sohn", brüllte er. „Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh. Aber Harry bleibt bei mir."

„Er ist nicht dein Sohn", schrie Lily zurück, mühte sich, sich aus James Griff zu befreien.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte James in einem tödlichen Ton, als er im Vorraum erstarrte.

„Er ist nicht dein Sohn", wiederholte Lily leiser. „Es tut mir leid, James, aber Harry ist nicht deiner."

„Natürlich ist er das", sagte James. „Dumbledore denkt, dass es eine Prophezeiung über ihn gibt. Deswegen sind wir untergetaucht."

Während Lilys Schwangerschaft war Dumbledore in den Besitz einer Prophezeiung gekommen, welche die Person betraf, die möglicherweise Voldemort besiegen konnte. Sie folgerten, dass die Person in der Prophezeiung entweder das Kind der Potters oder das Kind der Longbottoms war, so dass beide Familien untertauchten und nur wenige ausgewählte Leute wussten, wo sie waren.

„Die Prophezeiung betrifft nicht Harry", beharrte Lily. „Er ist nicht dein Sohn."

„Ich glaube dir nicht", sagte James, drehte sich um und schlich in Richtung Harrys Zimmer.

Sie rannte ihm hinterher, Lily griff nach James um ihn aufzuhalten, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte ihm klarzumachen, dass er die Wahrheit sah. „Er ist Severus'", schrie sie.

In dem Moment, als die Worte ihren Mund verließen, stieß James einen schmerzgeplagten Schrei aus und riss sich grob von seiner Frau los. Als er das machte, erwischte sein Arm Lily im Gesicht und sie stolperte rückwärts. Zu ihrem Pech war Lily etwas zu nah an der Treppe und bevor sie sich bremsen konnte, flog sie hinab.

„Lily!", schrie James, stürzte die Treppen hinab seiner Frau hinterher.

In der Sekunde, als er den Fuß der Treppe erreichte, wusste er, dass es zu spät war. Lily lag in einem unnatürlichen Winkel und ihre einst strahlend grünen Augen starrten ihn leblos an. Während er in Schluchzer ausbrach, fiel er neben den Körper seiner Frau. So verharrte er, bis drei Männer in dunklen Roben in sein Haus platzten und die Hölle losbrach.

* * *

 **C.O.T.D. - K.D.D.**

* * *

„Sie sollte hier sein", murmelte Severus, als er seinen schmalen Empfangsraum durchschritt.

Lily hätte längst mit Harry sein Landhaus erreichen müssen, und bisher hatte sie sich noch nicht gezeigt. Severus hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie nur das nehmen sollte, was sie benötigte, deshalb sollte sie für das Packen nicht sehr lange brauchen. Nach seiner Schätzung müsste sie jetzt angekommen sein. Je länger sie brauchte um aufzubrechen, desto größere Chancen gab es, dass James nach Hause zurückkehrte und sie bei ihren Vorbereitungen, ihn zu verlassen, überraschte.

„Ich werde nach ihr sehen", verkündete Severus.

„Ich bin sicher, sie wird gleich hier sein", sagte Voldemort. Er war in Severus' Landhaus, weil er seinen Enkelsohn treffen wollte. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er zehn Monate, nachdem er ein zweites Mal Vater geworden war, nun Großvater war.

„Ich muss es überprüfen", beharrte Severus.

„In diesem Fall kommen wir mit dir", bot Lucius Malfoy an. Lucius war Severus' bester Freund, und er war im Landhaus um Severus zu beruhigen. dass er ein guter Vater sein würde. Seit Lucius selbst vor Kurzem Vater geworden war, konnte er Severus' Sorgen verstehen.

Als das Thema entschieden war, legten die drei Männer ihre dunklen Roben an und apparierten in das Dorf, in dem Lily mit James lebte. Severus hatte das Haus vorher noch nie besucht, aber Lily hatte ihm erzählt, wo er sie beide finden könnte, falls die Pläne schief gingen. Nach Lilys Anleitung führte Severus sie schnell zum Wohnsitz der Potters. Als sie kein Lebenszeichen bemerkten, brach das Trio durch den Hintereingang ein und war perplex über das, was sie vorfanden. Lilys lebloser Körper lag am Fuß der Treppe, während James zusammengerollt an ihrer Seite schrie wie ein Baby.

„Du Bastard", schrie Severus, James beschuldigend.

Seinen Zauberstab völlig vergessend, griff Severus James körperlich an. Er zerrte ihn von Lily weg, begann nach dem Mann zu schlagen und zu treten, der seine Schultage zu einem lebenden Alptraum gemacht hatte. Der körperliche Angriff brachte James schnell zur Besinnung, und er brauchte nicht lange um zurück zu schlagen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war das Paar in einen heftigen Kampf verwickelt und beide Männer waren schnell blutverschmiert und zerschrammt.

Nach dem Schock darüber, was sie nach dem Eintreffen bei den Potters erwartet hatte, wurde Lucius aktiv und zog Severus in Sicherheit. Während Severus darum kämpfte, sich aus Lucius Armen zu befreien, saß James auf dem Boden und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht.

„Du hast sie ermordet", klagte Severus seinen Rivalen an und bemühte sich nicht, die Tränen zurück zu halten, die sein Gesicht hinabflossen.

„Es war ein Unfall", flüsterte James.

„Mörder", schrie Severus und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Ehe James eine Chance hatte zu reagieren, hatte Severus den Todesfluch auf ihn abgefeuert und er stürzte auf den Boden. Blindlings wandte sich Severus von James Körper ab und ging hinüber, dahin, wo Lily lag. Während er auf seine Knie stürzte, zog er Lily in seine Arme und wiegte sie an seiner Brust, dabei brach sein Herz.

„Lucius, bring Severus zurück ins Herrenhaus", sagte Voldemort leise, beobachtete seinen schluchzenden Sohn, der die Hexe betrauerte, die er liebte. „Ich hole Harry und komme dir gleich hinterher."

Lucius ging hinüber zu seinem Freund und zog ihn vorsichtig von Lily weg. Severus protestierte kurz gegen den Plan und beharrte darauf, Harry selbst zu holen, aber er war letztendlich davon überzeugt, dass er sich nicht in der Verfassung befand, mit einem Baby zu apparieren. Um Harrys Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, war Severus mit Voldemort einig, dass dieser ihn holte, während er Lucius gestattete, ihn zu seinem Haus in Wiltshire zurück zu bringen.

Nur einen Moment, nachdem Lucius und Severus das Haus der Potters verlassen hatten, trat Albus Dumbledore durch den zerstörten Hintereingang, um nach James zu suchen, der länger weg war, als sie erwartet hatten. Nachdem er James und Lily tot auf dem Boden liegend vorfand, stürmte Dumbledore die Treppen hinauf und erreichte Harrys Raum, kurz bevor Voldemort seinen Enkelsohn hochnehmen konnte. In der Annahme, dass Voldemort die Potters getötet hatte und beabsichtigte, Harry zu töten, wurde Dumbledore aktiv. Innerhalb von Minuten flogen Flüche und Zaubersprüche, als die beiden Zauberer einander bekämpften.

Während des Kampfes prallte einer der Zaubersprüche von der Wand ab und traf Harry, eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn hinterlassend. Kurz danach brachte es Dumbledore fertig, den Todesfluch auf Voldemort abzuschießen. Zu seinem großen Schrecken war der Dunkle Lord nicht sofort tot. Stattdessen brach er im Todeskampf auf dem Boden zusammen und begann zu sterben. Ohne zu beachten, was ringsum passierte, griff sich Dumbledore Harry und rannte. Er würde die Sache mit Voldemort regeln, aber jetzt musste er Harry in Sicherheit bringen.

Da er sich im Todeskampf auf dem Boden wand, gab es nichts, was Voldemort tun konnte, als Dumbledore sich seinen Enkel schnappte und wegrannte. Alles, was er tun konnte war, seine verbleibende Kraft zu sammeln in der Hoffnung, er hätte genügend Stärke, um zurück in das Herrenhaus der Malfoys zu apparieren. Zum Glück reichte seine Kraft aus, um mit einer Bruchlandung in Malfoys Salon zu kommen. Mit den letzten Worten, die er für mehrere Monate würde sprechen können, schaffte Voldemort es, seinen Sohn zu informieren, dass Dumbledore Harry hätte, bevor er in eine tiefe Ohnmacht fiel.

* * *

 **C.O.T.D. - K.D.D.**

* * *

„Beruhige dich, Severus", bat Lucius seinen Freund inständig. Es war nun einige Stunden nach den Ereignissen im Haus der Potters, und Lucius strengte sich sehr an, seinen Freund aus dem tiefen Loch zu holen. „Du musst das logisch angehen."

„Logisch?", erwiderte Severus verächtlich. „Wie kann ich logisch sein? Ich habe heute Abend alles verloren. Die Frau, die ich liebe, ist tot, mein Sohn ist weg und mein Vater liegt in einem magischen Koma."

„Ich weiß, dass die Dinge nicht großartig sind, aber vor sich hin zu brüten hilft niemandem", beharrte Lucius. „Es gibt nichts, was du für Lily tun kannst, aber du kannst einiges für Harry und deinen Vater erreichen. Du weißt, dass Dumbledore Harry nicht wehtun wird. Wir wissen nicht, wo er jetzt gerade ist, aber wir werden ihn finden. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir deinen Sohn finden werden."

Severus stimmte nur widerwillig zu, dass Harry nicht in Gefahr war. Dumbledore dachte, dass er der Sohn von James und Lily wäre, was bedeutete, dass er wohl versuchte ihn zu schützen. Im Hinblick darauf, logisch betrachtet, wurde ihm klar, dass er herausfinden könnte, wo Harry war, wenn er Mitglied des Ordens war. Wie auch immer, das machte die zu erledigenden Dinge nicht einfacher.

„Du hast Recht mit Lily und Harry", gestand Severus mit leiser Stimme. „Aber was kann ich für meinen Vater tun? Er liegt im Koma, und niemand weiß, was mit ihm ist. Du hast ihn gesehen, Lucius. Sein Körper verblasst, so als ob er verschwinden würde."

„Zuerst einmal musst du für Beth und Hermione stark sein", erwiderte Lucius. Beth war die Frau von Voldemort, während Hermione ihre kleine Tochter war. „Sie werden dich gerade jetzt brauchen. Wenn es hart kommt, hält die Familie zusammen. Ich weiß nicht, was wir noch für deinen Vater tun können, aber es würde uns nicht weh tun zu schauen, was in letzter Zeit mit ihm los gewesen ist. Ich denke, er wurde vom Todesfluch getroffen, aber er ist nicht tot, und wir müssen herausfinden, wieso."

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann", sagte Severus. „Aber Harry steht bei mir an erster Stelle. Ich will meinen Sohn zurück haben, und dann werde ich dir helfen herauszubekommen, was mit meinem Vater nicht stimmt."

Weniger als 24 Stunden später hatte Severus eine zuverlässige Spur zu seinem Sohn. Gerüchte über den Tod der Potters verbreiteten sich in der Zaubererwelt, und Dumbledore war da, um seine Version der Wahrheit zu verbreiten. Dumbledore verkündete öffentlich, dass Voldemort die Potters ermordet und versucht hatte, Harry zu töten. Er erklärte, dass Harry irgendwie überlebt hatte, aber dabei verlor Voldemort seine Kraft und einstweilen war die Zaubererwelt sicher vor seiner Dunkelheit. Im Geheimen informierte Dumbledore den Orden, dass Harry bei seinen Verwandten war, obwohl er sich weigerte zu sagen, um welche Verwandten es sich handelte.

Zum Glück wusste Severus, dass James keine Verwandten hatte und Lilys einzige Familie war ihre Schwester Petunia. Eine kurze Nachforschung ergab, dass Petunia und ihr Mann Vernon tatsächlich Harry bei sich hatten. Eine weitere Prüfung zeigte, dass Dumbledore ihn nur bei den Dursleys abgeladen und keinerlei Schutz hier angebracht hatte, er hatte keine Banne ausgewählt um sicher zu gehen, dass er in der Betreuung seiner Tante und seines Onkels verbleiben würde. Daher war es sehr einfach für Severus, Petunia einen Besuch abzustatten und die Fürsorge von Harry zu beanspruchen. Petunia war sehr froh, Severus Harry zu überlassen, und für eine entsprechende Summe war sie einverstanden, dass, falls es künftig erforderlich sein sollte, sie vorgeben könnten, dass sie Harry aufgezogen hätten.

Mit Harry sicher in seiner Obhut, kehrte Severus nach Hause zurück und sprach einiges mit Lucius und Beth durch. Es wurde vereinbart, dass es sicherer für Harry war, wenn niemand wusste, wer sein Vater wirklich war. Keiner von ihnen war sicher, was Dumbledore oder irgendein anderes Mitglied des Ordens tun würde, wenn sie entdeckten, dass er Severus' Sohn war. Beth selbst befürchtete, dass sie Severus beschuldigen würden, James und Lily getötet zu haben, um Harry zu bekommen. Es wurde beschlossen, dass Harry mit Beth und Hermione leben würde, während Severus begann, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Er sah seinen Sohn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit.

Voldemort betreffend, fanden Lucius und Severus schnell den Grund heraus. Er war nicht tot, weil er Horkruxe geschaffen hatte, was bedeutete, dass sich nicht seine ganze Seele in seinem Körper befand. Weitere Nachforschungen ergaben einen Zaubertrank, der einen Teil von Voldemorts Gesundheit wieder herstellen würde, und so schürte das Paar sein Bündel. Einige Monate, nachdem er niedergeschlagen worden war, war der Zaubertrank fertig und Voldemort erwachte schließlich aus seinem Koma. Während der Zaubertrank einiges von seiner Gesundheit und Magie wiederhergestellt hatte, war Voldemort noch schwach, so dass er mehr als glücklich war, die Welt weiterhin glauben zu lassen, dass er weg war. Er war zuversichtlich, dass sie eine dauerhaftere Lösung für seinen Zustand finden würden, und wenn sie das taten, würde er zurückkehren und die Zaubererwelt wissen lassen, dass er zurück wäre. Wenn die Zeit reif war, würde er wieder aufsteigen und mit der Hilfe seiner Familie und seiner engsten Anhänger würde er Dumbledore schlagen und letztendlich die Stärke erreichen, die er begehrte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elf Jahre später**

Im Salon des Herrenhauses der Malfoys war ein Treffen in vollem Gange, um die schulische Ausbildung der Kinder zu besprechen. Lucius und Narcissa waren da, ebenso Voldemort und Beth zusammen mit Severus. In weniger als vier Monaten würde es für die Kinder soweit sein, mit der Schule zu beginnen und es war erforderlich alles zu planen. Die Sommerferien näherten sich schnell und die Pläne mussten bis dahin fertig sein.

Bei Draco war es am einfachsten von den Dreien, alles zu klären. Jeder wusste, dass die Malfoys einen Sohn hatten und es wurde nur erwartet, dass er Hogwarts besuchte und der Familientradition folgte, ein Slytherin zu werden. Lucius hatte zugegeben, dass er die Vorstellung mochte, Draco nach Durmstrang zu senden, weil sie dort tatsächlich die dunklen Künste unterrichteten, aber er stimmte mit allen anderen überein, dass das Trio gemeinsam die Schule besuchen sollte.

Harry war der nächste, um den sich das Gespräch drehte, und wieder wurden eine Menge Dinge beschlossen. Auch wenn Harry bei Severus, Voldemort und Beth aufgewachsen war, hatte der Orden glücklicherweise keine Kenntnis davon. Sie dachten immer noch, dass er bei seinen Muggelverwandten wohnte, und wollten sicher gehen, dass es auch so blieb. Es waren bereits Pläne ausgearbeitet, die Dursleys zu besuchen und sicher zu stellen, dass sie damit übereinstimmten. Wenn erforderlich, würden sie die Erziehungsberechtigten für Harry spielen.

„Aber was ist mit seiner Hauszugehörigkeit?", fragte Narcissa. „Er ist genauso ein Slytherin wie Draco und Hermione. Aber würde das nicht Dumbledores Misstrauen erregen, wo er doch denkt, wer Harrys Eltern sind?"

„Außerdem haben wir beschlossen, dass es besser ist, dass Harry und Draco keine Freunde in der Schule sind", fügte Severus hinzu. Sie wussten alle, dass Dumbledore sein Augenmerk ganz besonders auf Harry richten würde, wenn er mit Draco befreundet wäre.

„Ich denke, wir müssen sicherstellen, dass Harry nach Gryffindor einsortiert wird", sagte Voldemort mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung. Er wusste, dass sein Enkelsohn ein großer Slytherin wäre, aber es sollte nicht sein.

In den nächsten Minuten folgte eine Diskussion, in der sie entschieden, was der beste Weg wäre sicherzustellen, dass Harry nach Gryffindor ginge. Natürlich beabsichtigten sie auf alle Fälle, mit Harry zu sprechen, er konnte den Hut beeinflussen, aber sie brauchten etwas in der Hinterhand, falls die Dinge schief liefen. Allerdings hatten sie noch reichlich Zeit einen Weg zu finden um Einfluss auf den Hut zu nehmen, so gab es keine Eile, eine Antwort hier und jetzt zu finden.

Nachdem Draco und Harry einsortiert waren, wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit Hermione zu. Sie alle wussten, dass es am schwierigsten zu erreichen sei, einen Weg für sie zu finden, Hogwarts zu besuchen und unter Dumbledores „Radar" zu bleiben. In den letzten Wochen hatten Voldemort und Beth beratschlagt, sie als sie selbst zu senden und nur den Mädchennamen von Beth, Granger, zu verwenden. Sie beabsichtigten vorzugeben, dass Beth eine alleinerziehende Mutter und Hermiones Vater nicht in der Nähe wäre, aber sie waren sich nicht sicher, wie neugierig Dumbledore sein würde.

„Würde es seinen Argwohn erregen?", fragte Beth Severus.

„Ich weiß es nicht", räumte Severus ein. „Er ist nun schon sehr lange in Hogwarts, und kennt die Eltern von nahezu jedem Reinblut und Halbblut, welches in die Schule kommt. Es gibt nicht viele Schüler, deren Eltern, er nicht unterrichtet hat."

„Und er wird mir gegenüber misstrauisch sein, weil er mich nie unterrichtet hat", äußerte Beth. Sie stammte ursprünglich aus Kanada und hatte eine amerikanische magische Schule besucht.

„Möglicherweise nicht misstrauisch, aber er könnte wegen dir herumfragen", meinte Severus. „Ich schätze, es hängt von Hermione ab und was er von ihr denkt."

„Ich denke noch immer, dass es ein Risiko ist, welches wir nicht eingehen sollten", sagte Voldemort. Hermione braucht den Besuch der Schule und sie muss für Dumbledore unwichtig sein."

„Wie wäre es, sie als Mugglegeborene zu schicken?", schlug Narcissa vor. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir eine Geschichte für sie hinzaubern können und Severus sie zu den Namen der Mugglegeborenen, die Hogwarts im September besuchen werden, hinzufügen kann."

„Sie könnte dann eine Unterstützung für Harry in Gryffindor sein", meinte Severus. Er mochte den Gedanken, dass sein Sohn und seine Schwester einander hätten und sich in der Schule aufeinander verlassen könnten. „Dumbledore würde keinen Mugglegeborenen fragen."

Voldemort schwieg für einige Minuten, um dann einmal zu nicken. „Es könnte funktionieren. Wenngleich ich denke, dass wir einen Weg finden müssen, Dumbledore glauben zu lassen, dass Harry der Zauberer aus der Prophezeiung ist, von der er gehört hat. Wir brauchen einen Weg, Harry und Hermione wie Helden aussehen zu lassen."

Es war nur kurz nach dem Tod der Potters, dass Worte über eine Prophezeiung durchgesickert waren. Dumbledore hatte von einer Person gehört, die der Untergang des Dunklen Lords sein würde. Durch seine Position im Orden hörte Severus genug um zu wissen, dass Dumbledore vermutete, dass die Prophezeiung entweder über Harry oder den Sohn der Longbottoms, Neville, berichtete. Aufgrund dessen, was mit James und Lily geschah, war Dumbledore davon überzeugt, dass Harry der Junge in der Prophezeiung war, und sie waren alle sehr froh, ihn das glauben zu lassen. Solange er glaubte, dass Harry der Retter der Zaubererwelt wäre, würde er ihm bedingungslos vertrauen, und das würde Voldemort Zeit geben, mehr über die Prophezeiung herauszufinden und festzustellen, wer tatsächlich sein Untergang sein könnte.

„Warum sollen Harry und Hermione wie Helden aussehen?", fragte Beth stirnrunzelnd. Würde sie das nicht noch auffälliger machen?"

„Es würde garantieren, dass Dumbledore ihnen bedingungslos trauen würde", sagte Voldemort seiner Frau. „Keine Sorge, ich erlaube es nicht, dass Harry oder Hermione ein Leid geschieht. Sie werden den Plan vollständig kennen und wissen, was sie während des Schuljahres zu tun haben ."

„Hast du einen Plan zur Hand?", fragte Lucius.

„Ja, habe ich. Und er beinhaltet den Stein der Weisen", erwiderte Voldemort, bevor er die anderen über den Plan in Kenntnis setzte, von dem er dachte, dass sie ihn gemeinsam erfüllen könnten.

* * *

 **K.D.D.**

* * *

„Bist du fertig?", fragte Beth Harry.

Beide waren mit Hermione außerhalb des Tropfenden Kessels, und es war Zeit für sie, ihre Schulsachen einzukaufen. Der erste Teil des Plans verlief wie im Traum und Professor McGonagall, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, hatte beide, Harry und Hermione besucht, um sie über ihren magischen Status zu informieren. Obwohl Harry kein Mugglegeborener war, erhielt er dennoch einen persönlichen Besuch, weil alle dachten, er wäre bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Zu den Dingen, die McGonagall ihnen erklärt hatte, gehörte auch die Winkelgasse. Sie hatte jedem Muggelgeborenen eine Wegbeschreibung zum Tropfenden Kessel gegeben und versprochen, dass, wenn sie an einem der drei vorgegebenen Termine kämen, sie da sein würde, um ihnen mit allem, was sie benötigten, zu helfen

„Ich bin fertig", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

„Vergiss deine Brille nicht", sagte Hermione und zeigte auf die Brille, die aus Harrys Tasche herausragte.

„Danke", sagte Harry und lächelte Hermine zu, als er die Brille in seinem Gesicht platzierte. Tatsächlich waren die Gläser klar und er brauchte sie eigentlich nicht zu tragen, aber sie waren Teil von ihm als Sohn von James Potter. James trug eine Brille und sie hofften, dass das Tragen einer Brille von der Tatsache, dass er eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit Severus hatte, ablenken würde.

„Viel Glück, Liebling." Beth beugte sich hinunter und gab Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie ihn zur Tür des Pubs schob. Sobald Harry ungefähr fünf Minuten im Pub verbracht hätte, würden sie und Hermione eintreten weil Beth Hermiones Muggle-Mutter Jean spielte.

Harry drängelte sich in das verdunkelte Pub, und fast sofort erblickte er die imposante Gestalt von Professor McGonagall, die sich mit einem Paar unterhielt. Dieses hatte einen Jungen dabei, der in seinem Alter zu sein schien. Während er versuchte, einige weniger appetitlich aussehende Gäste zu meiden, strebte Harry zu McGonagall, die gerade mit der Familie fertig war und sie zur Rückseite des Pubs schickte.

„Harry." McGonagall lächelte den Jungen warm an, als er sie erreichte. „Bist du allein?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd, während sie nach seiner Tante und seinem Onkel suchte.

„Onkel Vernon hat mich abgesetzt", erwiderte Harry. „Er hat eine Tagung, die er nicht verpassen darf."

„Konnte deine Tante dich nicht begleiten?", wollte McGonagall wissen. Der Umstand, dass Harry alleine war, trug gerade zu ihrer Überzeugung bei, dass die Dursleys nicht die richtigen Leute waren, um einen jungen Zauberer groß zu ziehen.

„Dudley ist krank", meinte Harry. „Sie konnte ihn nicht allein lassen."

„Gut dann", erwiderte McGonagall und Harry konnte sagen, dass sie nicht sehr beeindruckt war. „Zum Glück musst du nicht alleine in die Winkelgasse gehen. Aufgrund deiner ziemlich einmaligen Situation dachte sich Professor Dumbledore, dass du einen Führer haben solltest. Hagrid?", rief sie hinüber zu einem Baum von Mann, der in der Nähe an der Bar saß.

Harrys Augen fielen fast aus dem Kopf, als der Mann aufstand und sein Haupt fast die Decke streifte. Hagrid kam zu dem Paar herüber geschlendert, und Professor McGonagall machte sie miteinander bekannt. Harry nickte höflich und folgte Hagrid vorsichtig, als dieser ihn in den Hinterhof des Pubs hinausführte. Harry war sich nicht sicher darüber, ob es gut war, allein gelassen zu sein mit etwas, von dem er annahm, es wäre ein Halbriese. Aber er wusste, dass es nicht klug war darüber zu streiten, wenn er wollte, dass die Leute ihm vertrauten.

„Wir werden zuerst zu Gringotts gehen", kündigte Hagrid an und wies ihm den Weg durch einen Öffnung hinein in die Winkelgasse.

Einen Moment lang stand Harry in Ehrfurcht da, saugte das Geschehen der Winkelgasse in sich auf. Er hatte schon alles über die Winkelgasse von verschiedenen Leuten erzählt bekommen, aber sie niemals zuvor erlebt, und er freute sich riesig, dass sie genauso zauberhaft war wie er es immer gehört hatte. Natürlich hatte er schon einige magische Plätze in anderen Ländern besucht, aber die Winkelgasse war etwas Besonderes.

„Was ist Gringotts?", dachte Harry daran zu fragen, obwohl er die Antwort kannte.

„Die Zaubererbank", erwiderte Hagrid. „Sie wird von Kobolden betrieben. Garstige kleine Burschen, die du lieber nicht gegen dich aufbringen möchtest."

Harry nickte, als er Hagrid die Straße hinunter folgte. Während er nach rechts und links schaute, nahm Harry den Anblick in sich auf, wobei sie am Ende der Straße die Zaubererbank erreichten. Als sie Grigotts betraten, erstarrte Harry in Ehrfurcht vor den Kobolden, die fleißig an ihren Schaltern arbeiteten und große Haufen Galleonen zählten.

Als sie einen Kobold erreichten, war Harry ziemlich verblüfft, als Hagrid einen Schlüssel zu einem Verlies, der auf seinen Namen lautete, hervorzog. Als sie das Verlies erreichten und es gefüllt mit Geld vorfanden, fühlte sich Harry etwas schuldig, einige Beutel voll zu nehmen, wo er doch wusste, dass es im Prinzip nicht seins war. Das Geld stammte von der Familie Potter, und auch wenn James verantwortlich für den Tod seiner Mutter war, fühlte er sich doch schlecht, es zu nehmen. Als er die Geldbeutel in seiner Tasche verstaut hatte, machte er sich eine gedankliche Notiz, auf alles Acht zu geben, was er ausgeben würde und wenn er älter wäre, würde er alles in Potters Verlies zurücklegen.

Nachdem sie mit Harrys Verlies fertig waren, stattete Hagrid einem anderen einen Besuch ab und entnahm diesem einen schmalen Beutel. Harry hatte einen leisen Verdacht, was in dem Beutel war und er hoffte, in der Lage zu sein, während des kommenden Schuljahres das durchzuziehen, worum sein Großvater ihn gebeten hatte.

„Lass uns mit den Roben beginnen", sagte Hagrid, als sie die Bank verließen. „Du gehst und kümmerst dich um deine Roben, und ich werde gehen und deinen Kessel und das Zubehör holen."

Harry dankte Hagrid, gab ihm einiges an Geld und eine Liste, bevor er in die Richtung ging, die ihm der Halbriese vorher gezeigt hatte. Während er das Geschäft von Madam Malkins betrat, musste er sich selbst ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er einen bekannten blonden Jungen bemerkte, der gerade für seine Roben gemessen wurde.

„Hogwarts?", fragte Madame Malkin, von dort kurz aufschauend, wo sie auf dem Boden vor Draco kniete.

Harry nickte und Madam Malkin lenkte ihn zu dem Stuhl neben Draco. Während die Hexe zurückging, um Draco weiter auszumessen, verdrehte der seine Augen zu seinem Freund, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte und sein Schauspiel begann.

„Hallo."

„Hi", erwiderte Harry und schüttelte Dracos Hand.

„Also bist du auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts", meinte Draco. „Ich auch. In welches Haus möchtest du einsortiert werden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht wirklich", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich werde natürlich in Slytherin sein", fuhr Draco fort, ein wenig überheblich klingend. Obwohl wirklich nichts außer Hufflepuff großartig wäre."

Harry musste sein Lachen ersticken, als Draco die Hufflepuffs beleidigte, besonders als Madam Malkin ihn verächtlich anfunkelte. Stattdessen stand er da als Draco begann über Quidditch zu schwafeln und wie er hoffte, dass er es in das Team seines Hauses schaffte. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Ladentür und Narcissa betrat das Geschäft.

„Sind sie fertig?", fragte sie Madam Malkin.

„Er ist vollständig ausgemessen", erwiderte Madam Malkin. „Die Roben werden in einer Stunde fertig sein."

„So lange werden wir nicht hier sein", entgegnete Narcissa. „Schicken Sie sie ins Herrenhaus."

„Natürlich, Mrs. Malfoy", erwiderte Madam Malkin mit einem angespannten Lächeln.

„Komm Draco, wir müssen noch deinen Zauberstab holen", sagte Narcissa.

„Bis dann", rief Draco, als er von seinem Stuhl sprang und mit Narcissa aus dem Laden bummelte.

Nachdem Draco gegangen war, konzentrierte Madam Malkin ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry, während sie seine Maße nahm. Wie bei Narcissa erzählte sie ihm, dass seine Roben in einer Stunde fertig wären, falls er sie abholen wollte. Während er der Hexe dankte, verließ Harry den Shop und entdeckte Hagrid, der aus der Apotheke kam.

„Hey Hagrid", grüßte Harry mit einem vergnügten Lächeln. „Was kommt als Nächstes?"

„Lass uns deinen Zauberstab holen", antwortete Hagrid. „Olivanders ist der beste Ort dafür."

„Okay", erwiderte Harry. „Hagrid, was sind Slytherin und Hufflepuff?"

„Das sind zwei der vier Häuser von Hogwarts", antwortete Hagrid. „Jeder Schüler wird zu Beginn in ein Haus einsortiert, und in den nächsten sieben Jahren ist dieses Haus so etwas wie seine Familie."

„Was ist mit Hufflepuff los?"

„Warum denkst du, dass irgendwas mit Hufflepuff wäre?", fragte Hagrid nachdrücklich. „Hufflepuffs sind wunderbare Leute."

„Es gab da einen Jungen im Bekleidungsgeschäft, und er erwähnte, dass er nicht in Hufflepuff einsortiert werden wollte", erklärte Harry. „Er war sicher, dass er in Slytherin sein wird."

„Jetzt gibt es jemanden, dem du nicht vertrauen solltest, Harry", warnte Hagrid. „Slytherins sind nichts als Hiobsbotschaften. Merk dir meine Worte, es wird nichts Gutes daraus, mit Slytherins befreundet zu sein."

Auch wenn Harry schon von den Vorurteilen der Leute gegen Slytherins gehört hatte , war es doch interessant, es aus erster Hand geschildert zu bekommen. Er wusste, dass Draco über die Hufflepuffs nur Spaß gemacht hatte und überhaupt nichts gegen sie hatte, aber er konnte sagen, dass dies bei Hagrid nicht dasselbe war. Der glaubte tatsächlich, dass alle Slytherins schlecht wären. Er würde gerne jemanden beurteilen, den er nicht getroffen hatte, weil er wahrscheinlich nach Slytherin sortiert werden würde.

Während er darüber staunte, mit wieviel mehr Engstirnigkeit gegen die Slytherins er im Laufe seiner Schuljahre zusammenstoßen würde, setzte Harry seinen Einkauf fort. Er war hocherfreut einen Zauberstab zu kaufen, der ein Zwilling des Stabe seines Großvaters war, und auch wenn Ollivander behauptete, dass der Zauberstab seines Großvaters ihm diese Narbe verpasst hatte, so wusste er es besser. Er wusste, dass die Narbe ein Ergebnis des Kampfes zwischen seinem Großvater und Dumbledore war, und eigentlich war es unmöglich zu sagen, wer von ihnen den Fluch geworfen hatte, der ihn gestreift hatte. Allerdings störten ihn Ollivanders Behauptungen kein bisschen, er war vielmehr daran interessiert herauszufinden, ob sein Zauberstab und der seines Großvaters irgendwelche besonderen Verbindungen oder Kräfte hätten.

Nach dem Erwerb seines Zauberstabes kaufte Hagrid ihm eine Eule als Geburtstagsgeschenk. Dann gingen sie seine Bücher zu holen, wo sie mit Hermione zusammenstießen, und die beiden kamen ins Gespräch, angeblich starteten sie damit ihre Freundschaft. Am Ende holten sie Harrys Roben von Madam Malkins, bevor Hagrid ihn zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel begleitete.

„Wir sehen uns, wenn du zur Schule kommst, Harry", sagte Hagrid und lächelte den jungen Zauberer an.

„Ich freue mich darauf", erwiderte Harry.

Während er sich von Hagrid verabschiedete, machte sich Harry auf den Weg nach draußen. Kurz nachdem er das Pub verlassen hatte, traten Hermione und Beth hervor und die drei machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Soweit war alles großartig gelaufen, aber der wirkliche Test würde in einigen Wochen kommen, wenn sie tatsächlich die Schule beginnen würden.


	3. Chapter 3

Am Vorabend des Tages, als das Trio nach Hogwarts starten wollte, bemerkte Harry, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er auf den Bahnsteig kommt, um in den Zug zu steigen. Während McGonagalls Einführungsbesuch bei den Dursleys hatte sie erklärt, dass der Zug am 1. September um genau 11 Uhr vom Bahnsteig 9 3/4 abfahren würde. Er hatte nur begriffen, dass er nicht wusste, wie der Bahnsteig zugänglich zu machen wäre, während Hermione und Draco eine Diskussion darüber führten, nach Hogwarts aufzubrechen und Hermione erwähnte, über den Muggeleingang Zugang zum Bahnhof zu erhalten.

„Was meinst du mit 'Du weißt nicht wie'?", fragte Hermione Harry, als er seine Bedenken äußerte. „Sicher erwähnte es Professor McGonagall, als sie dir die Zeit und den Ort mitteilte, von wo der Zug abfährt."

„Sie hat kein Wort gesagt", erwiderte Harry. „Sie sagte mir nur, dass der Zug vom Bahnhof Kings Cross, Bahnsteig 9 3/4 abfährt."

„Es gibt keinen Bahnsteig 9 3/4 in der Muggelwelt", machte Hermione klar. „Du musst ihn durch eine magische Barriere betreten."

„Warum sollte sie mir das nicht sagen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Glaubst du, sie versuchen, mich davon abzuhalten, nach Hogwarts zu gehen?"

„Es scheint eher so, als hätte Dumbledore irgendwas geplant", sagte Draco. „Ich wette um viel Geld, dass du morgen Vormittag eine helfende Hand findest. Jemand wird langkommen und dir den Weg zeigen."

Trotz Dracos Optimismus war Harry noch beunruhigt, dass er in der Muggelwelt gestrandet verlassen werden würde, wenn es für ihn an der Zeit war, in die Schule zu starten. Erfreulicherweise war Hermione in der Lage zu erklären, wie man auf den Bahnsteig kommt und es wurde beschlossen, dass, wenn Harry glaubte, dass niemand im zu Hilfe kommt, er den Bahnsteig allein betreten würde.

Dabei brauchte sich Harry keine Sorgen zu machen über Dracos Voraussage, dass wirklich Hilfe kommt. An nächsten Vormittag streifte Harry in der Nähe des Bahnsteigs 9 ¾ herum, erstaunt darüber, ob er den Durchgang nehmen sollte, von dem er wusste, dass es ihn gibt, als eine mollige rothaarige Frau vorbei hastete, die einen Haufen Kinder hütete.

„Jedes Jahr dasselbe, vollgepackt mit Muggeln", hörte Harry sie murmeln, als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

Harry kämpfte gegen den Drang an, seine Augen über den perfekten Zeitpunkt zu rollen, den die Familie im Vorbeigehen an ihm verwendet hatte. Es war klar, dass das die Hilfe war, die Dumbledore ihm geschickt hatte. Warum sonst würde eine Zaubererfamilie den Muggeleingang nutzen sollen? Zumal es nach vier Kindern mit Koffern aussah und einem jüngeren Mädchen, das mitkam.

Um sicher zu gehen, dass er entsprechend verwundert aussah, beobachtete Harry, wie der erste der Jungen durch die Barriere zwischen den Bahnsteigen verschwand. Als die beiden identisch aussehenden Jungen ebenfalls verschwanden, schritt Harry vorwärts und fragte vorsichtig, ob sie ihm helfen könnten.

„Ist das dein erstes Mal in Hogwarts?", fragte ihn die ältere Hexe und Harry nickte. „Rons auch."

Der Junge, der gerade durch die Absperrung gehen sollte, lächelte Harry schüchtern an. Harry lächelte den rothaarigen Jungen auch an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der älteren Hexe zuwandte, die ihm erklärte, wie er durch die Barriere käme.

Sich selbst Mut machend, rannte Harry geradewegs mit seinem Kofferkuli auf die Wand zu und kam auf einem belebten Bahnsteig heraus. Einen Moment lang stand er bloß mit aufgeklapptem Mund da, als er den glänzenden roten Hogwartsexpress erblickte. Es war wirklich ein atemberaubender Anblick und er konnte es kaum erwarten, sein Hogwartsabenteuer zu starten.

„Wow", flüsterte er vor sich hin, als er langsam in Richtung Zug ging.

Als er seinen Koffer und den Vogelkäfig in den Zug trug, erblickte er Draco, der ein paar Türen weiter den Zug mit einigen Jungs, die er nicht kannte, bestieg. Auch wenn Harry und Hermione gut mit Draco befreundet waren, hatten sie niemals irgend einen seiner Freunde getroffen. Ihre Existenz war ein Geheimnis, und nur die Malfoys wussten, wer sie beide waren. Trotz seines Wunsches, zu gehen und bei Draco zu sitzen, beendete Harry sein Einsteigen in den Zug und begann nach einem Sitzplatz zu suchen. Fast sofort stach ein bekannter brünetter Schopf aus dem Waggon vor ihm hervor und er ging vorwärts um sich Hermione anzuschließen. Wenn er schon nicht bei Draco sitzen konnte, so hatte er doch Hermione.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du es geschafft", sagte Hermione mit einem Kichern, als sie Harry half, seinen Koffer in der Ablage über den Sitzen zu verstauen.

„Ich hatte Hilfe", erwiderte Harry und erzählte Hermione von der Familie, die ihm half, auf den Bahnsteig zu gelangen.

„Rote Haare und ein Haufen Kinder, das klingt für mich nach den Weasleys", meinte Hermione. Ihr Vater hatte beide, sie und Harry, darüber informiert, auf welche Mitglieder des Ordens sie zufällig treffen könnten, und die Weasleys waren ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste gewesen.

„Das habe ich mir auch so gedacht", stimmte Harry zu. „Warum, glaubst du, hat Dumbledore sie so geschickt? Sie müssen einige Aufmerksamkeit in der Muggelwelt auf sich gezogen haben. Es gab immerhin sechs von ihnen, und sie waren nicht gerade vorsichtig."

„Vielleicht hat Hagrid ihm von der Winkelgasse erzählt", erwiderte Hermione mit einem Schulterzucken. „Er könnte sich Sorgen gemacht haben, dass du dich mit Draco anfreundest."

„Ich habe Hagrid niemals erzählt, dass ich mit Draco gesprochen hatte", legte Harry dar.

„Aber du hast ihm erzählt, dass du dich mit jemandem unterhalten hast, der davon überzeugt war, er würde in Slytherin sein", zählte Hermione auf. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore möchte, dass du dich mit Slytherins anfreundest."

„Wenn Großvaters Zaubersprüche nicht funktionieren, können wir sehr wohl Slytherins sein", bemerkte Harry. Auch wenn beide den Auftrag hatten, es zu versuchen und den Sprechenden Hut zu überzeugen, sie nach Gryffindor zu schicken, hatte Voldemort einen Zauberspruch gefunden, den Severus nutzen könnte, so dass er die Entscheidung des Hutes beeinflussen könnte, wenn es nötig wäre.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird gut", beruhigte Hermione Harry und lächelte ihn an. Obwohl er genau genommen ihr Neffe war, fühlte sich Harry mehr als ihr Bruder und das Paar war sich sehr nah. Das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht auch ihrem echten Bruder nah war, aber der große Altersunterschied zu Severus gestaltete die Sache hier anders.

„Ooh, schau mal, wir fahren", rief Harry.

Hermione und Harry bewegten sich beide, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen und sie beobachteten, wie der Zug aus dem Bahnhof gezogen wurde. Gerade als sie auf ihre Plätze zurückkehrten, wurde die Abteiltür geöffnet und ein rothaariger Junge steckte seinen Kopf hinein. Als er Harry sah, erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er strahlte ihn an.

„Hey, kann ich mich dir anschließen? Überall sonst ist voll."

„Sicher", erwiderte Harry. „Du warst Ron, stimmt's?"

„Yeah", antwortete Ron, als er das Abteil betrat und seinen Koffer hinter sich her zog. „Ich bin Ron Weasley."

„Harry Potter", sagte Harry und reichte dem anderen Jungen seine Hand zum Schütteln.

„Und ich bin Hermione Granger", fügte Hermione hinzu.

„Kennt ihr euch?", wollte Ron wissen als er sich setzte.

„Wir haben uns in der Winkelgasse getroffen", antwortete Hermione.

Im Laufe der Zugfahrt lernten Harry und Hermione Ron kennen. Er war niemand, den sie sich ausgewählt hätten, um mit ihm befreundet zu sein, aber beide konnten den Vorteil erkennen, einen Freund in einem Weasley zu haben. Die Freundschaft zwischen Harry und Ron schien etwas leichter zustande zu kommen, während die Dinge zwischen Hermione und Ron ein wenig unangenehm waren. Ron störte sich leicht an Hermione, und sie ahnte, dass er sie ein wenig langweilig fand und auch ein bisschen besserwisserisch.

Als der Zug sein Ziel erreichte, stiegen Harry, Hermione und Ron aus und versuchten alles einzupacken. Der Bahnsteig in dem Dorf, in dem sie ankamen, war voll mit Schülern aller Altersstufen. Doch bevor sie eine Gelegenheit hatten herauszufinden was sie tun sollten, erschien ein Riese von einem Mann und rief alle Erstklässler auf.

„Das ist Hagrid", sagte Harry zu Hermione und Ron. „Hey Hagrid", rief er, als sie sich auf den Weg hinüber zu Hagrid machten.

„Hallo, Harry", erwiderte Hagrid mit einem warmen Lächeln, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Ansammlung der Erstklässler zuwandte.

Als alle Erstklässler versammelt waren, führte Hagrid sie einen Pfad hinunter, wo etliche kleine Boote an einem ausgedehnten See festgemacht hatten. Alle kletterten in die Boote, und Hagrid schickte sie mit einem leichten Stoß des Regenschirms auf die Außenseite seines Bootes auf ihre Fahrt in Richtung Hogwarts. Als das große Schloss von Hogwarts im Mondlicht auftauchte, war die gesamte Gruppe der Schulanfänger voller Bewunderung. Gemurmel der Wertschätzung und Keuchen der Freude hallten rings um die Boote, als sie das Schloss erreichten.

Als die Boote ihr endgültiges Ziel erreicht hatten, überwachte Hagrid das Aussteigen der Schüler und führte sie hinauf zum Schloss. An der Eingangstür übergab er sie an Professor McGonagall, die sie zu den Türen der Großen Halle leitete. Bevor sie hineingingen, hielt ihnen McGonagall eine Rede über das Haus, in das sie sortiert werden sollten und das für sie in den kommenden sieben Jahren wie eine Familie sein würde.

Als sie eintraten, waren die Erstjährigen konfrontiert mit einem gewaltigen Raum. Vier lange Täfeln nahmen die ganze Länge der Halle ein, und am oberen Ende war ein langer Tisch, an dem alle Professoren saßen. Über ihren Köpfen schwebten unter einenem Sternenhimmen tausende Kerzen mitten in der Luft .

„Sie ist verzaubert", meinte Hermione zu Harry als sie bemerkte, wie er an die Decke starrte. „Ich las darüber in 'Hogwarts - Eine Geschichte'."

Auf der anderen Seite von Harry sah Hermione, wie Ron seine Augen über sie verdrehte, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Sprechenden Hut zu, der auf einem Stuhl lag, und sie wurde nervös. Hoffentlich wurde alles gut, aber es gab auch noch die Möglichkeit, dass ihr ganzer Plan vielleicht in den nächsten zehn Minuten in die Binsen gehen könnte. Als Dumbledore aufstand um eine Rede zu halten, wechselte Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit zum Lehrertisch und sie fing die Blick ihres Bruders ein. Sie bezweifelte, dass irgend jemand anderes das feine Lächeln, das er ihr schenkte, bemerken würde, bevor er dazu zurückkehrte, seine Augen über die Große Halle schweifen zu lassen.

„Jetzt geht's los", murmelte Harry, als Dumbledore seine Rede beendet hatte und McGonagall den ersten Schüler zum Sortieren aufrief.

Einige Schüler waren schon zugeordnet, als McGonagall Hermiones Namen aufrief. Ihre Sorgen beiseite schiebend, ging Hermione mit Zuversicht zum Stuhl und setzte sich, als McGonagall den Hut auf ihren Kopf setzte.

„Äußerst interessant", murmelte der Hut. „Solch ein dunkles Herz mit einem gewaltigen Durst nach Wissen. Aber auch gleichzeitig so tapfer. Du würdest dein Leben geben für die, die du liebst. So viele Möglichkeiten, die du übertreffen würdest."

„Gryffindor, bitte", flüsterte Hermione zum Hut.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte der Hut. „Slytherin würde eine Hexe wie dich willkommen heißen, und Ravenclaw würde dich lieben, wenn du zu ihnen zählen würdest. Aber wenn du sicher bist. GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione atmete erleichtert aus als der Hut seine Entscheidung rief. Als McGonagall den Hut von ihrem Kopf nahm, ging Hermione zum Gryffindor-Tisch, wo sie von den Weasley-Zwillingen herzlich begrüßt wurde. Nachdem sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, beobachtete Hermione die restliche Auswahl mit Interesse. Als Draco an der Reihe war, wurde er nach Slytherin sortiert, bevor der Hut seinen Kopf richtig berührt hatte.

„Typisch Malfoy verschlägt es nach Slytherin", murmelte einer der Zwillinge, während der andere zustimmend nickte.

Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit blieb nicht lange bei Draco, weil Harry an der Reihe war, sortiert zu werden. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete sie, wie Harry zögernd zum Stuhl ging und sich setzte. Mit dem Gesichte der Halle zugewandt, nahm Harry einige beruhigende Atemzüge als der Hut auf seinen Kopf gesetzt wurde.

„Ah, noch eine interessante Auswahl", grübelte der Hut. „Dein Kopf schreit Gryffindor, aber dein Herz ist mit Slytherin. Du bist so sehr im Konflikt. Du hast ein derartiges Potential für die Dunkelheit und nur Slytherin wird diese Dunkelheit nähren."

„Nicht Slytherin", murmelte Harry. „Nicht Slytherin."

„Wenn du sicher bist, dann bist du besser aufgehoben in GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry zeigte ein erleichtertes Grinsen, als er vom Stuhl sprang und hinüber zum Gryffindortisch eilte. Während er sich neben Hermione setzte, beobachtete er den Rest der Auswahl, bevor des Fest in Gang kam. Natürlich wurde Ron nach Gryffindor sortiert und er kam zum Fest zu ihnen.

„Ist es nicht toll", schwärmte Ron, als er seinen Teller mit allem, was im Angebot war, belud. „Wir sind alle im selben Haus."

„Genial", antwortete Harry, gerade als sein Blick über den Slytherintisch wanderte, wo Draco lachte und Spaß mit einigen anderen aus dem ersten Jahr hatte.

„Ich glaube, du wirst beobachtet, Harry", sagte Ron und nickte zum Professorentisch.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und war nicht überrascht, dass sowohl Dumbledore als auch sein Vater ihn beobachteten. Dumbledore zeigte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder seinem Essen zuwandte, während Severus Harry einige Minuten lang beobachtete, bevor er sich wegdrehte.

„Wer ist er?", fragte Ron seine Brüder.

„Professor Snape", antwortete Percy. Harry und Hermione hatten bereits herausgefunden, dass die lebenslustigen Zwillinge Fred und George waren und Percy der seriösere ältere Bruder. „Er ist das Oberhaupt von Slytherin und der Professor für Zaubertränke. Obwohl jeder weiß, dass er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten möchte, will Dumbledore ihn aber dieses Fach nicht unterrichten lassen."

„Warum nicht?", wollte Hermione wissen.

„Er war ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-Wem", erwiderte Percy. „Er soll jetzt auf unserer Seite sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Leute sich über ihn wirklich sicher sind. Ich würde auf ihn Acht geben, er mag keine Gryffindors und ich bin sicher, dass er euch euer Leben so schwer machen wird wie er kann."

„Wir geben unser Bestes, ihn zu meiden", sagte Ron.

Hermione und Harry blieben still, jeder von ihnen versteckte seinen Verdruss über die Leute, die schlecht über Severus sprachen. Sie beide befürchteten, dass das etwas war, woran sie sich gewöhnen müssten, da es offensichtlich war, dass Severus nicht sehr beliebt war unter den Gryffindors, und sie befürchteten, es würde dasselbe sein mit dem Rest des Ordens.

Zum Glück verlief der Rest des Festes ohne größere Zwischenfälle, und als sie das Essen beendet hatten, führten sie die Vertrauensschüler zum Gryffindorturm. Nur allein bis zum Gryffindorturm hochzugehen bewies, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, ihren Weg ringsum zu finden. Aber das war ein Problem für einen anderen Tag. Jetzt waren sowohl Harry als auch Hermione müde und sie hatten ihre neuen Schlafsäle, in denen sie sich niederlassen konnten. Ihre Abenteuer begannen erst. Und sie brauchten ihren Schlaf für das, was auf sie für den Rest des Schuljahres zukam.


	4. Chapter 4

Sich in Hogwarts einzugewöhnen wurde so leicht für Draco. Während es eine Schande war, dass er nicht offen mit Harry und Hermione befreundet sein konnte, gab es immerhin andere Leute, die er in Slytherin kannte. Tatsächlich waren ihm drei der vier Jungen, mit denen er einen Schlafraum teilte, schon vor Hogwarts bekannt, und die Gruppe befreundete sich schnell mit Blaise Zabini, dem anderen Slytherin-Jungen in ihrem Jahrgang. Ungeachtet dessen, dass die fünf Jungen schnell Freunde wurden, war er recht bald als Anführer der Gruppe angesehen, eine Position, die er sehr gern annahm.

In den ersten Wochen des Trimesters lag Dracos Fokus auf seinen Stunden und darauf, dass er sich langsam eingewöhnte. Zaubertränke wurde schnell seine Lieblingsstunde, obwohl das das abzusehen war, weil er Severus schon sein ganzes Leben kannte. Professor McGonagall wurde schnell Dracos am wenigsten gemochte Professorin, was damit zusammenhing, dass sie keinen Spaß verstand, sie war immer ernst und knochentrocken. Ein anderer Professor, an dem er sich die Zähne ausbiss, war Quirrell, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Wie es Draco erschien, war er ein stümperhafter Idiot, und der Mann schien sich vor seinem eigenen Schatten zu erschrecken. Man hatte den Eindruck, dass er nur schwer dafür geeignet war, die Schüler darin zu unterrichten, wie sie sich gegen dunkle Magie verteidigen sollten.

Mit all seiner Konzentration, sich in der Schule einzuarbeiten hatte Draco kaum Zeit über Harry und Hermione nachzudenken. Offensichtlich hatten Slytherins und Gryffindors einige Stunden gemeinsam, und er wusste, dass sich das Paar mit Ron Weasley angefreundet hatte, aber er fand keine Möglichkeit mit ihnen zu reden und sie zu fragen, wie sie sich eingewöhnt hatten. Er hoffte, dass sie sichschließlich alle gut eingelebt haben würden, so dass sie eine Möglichkeit fänden, einander regelmäßig zu sehen.

Eine andere Sache, über die sich Draco wunderte, war, wie ihr Plan, den Stein der Weisen zu retten, vorankommen würde. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er nicht wirklich beteiligt sein konnte, wusste Draco alles über den Plan und er wusste, was Harry und Hermione aufgetragen wurde zu tun. Obwohl er darüber nachdachte, hatte er keine Ahnung, ob der Stein überhaupt im Schloss war, obwohl sich Voldemort dessen sicher war. Alles was er wusste, war, dass etwas schief gelaufen war und Dumbledore den Stein irgendwo weit weg von Hogwarts versteckt hatte.

Draco bekam seinen ersten Hinweis, dass der Plan noch am Laufen war, einige Wochen nach Beginn des Schuljahres, als die Slytherins zum Frühstück gingen und sie Harry, Hermione und Ron zusammengedrängt um eine Zeitung bemerkten. Auch wenn Dracos Umgang mit seinen Freunden begrenzt war, gab es genügend Kontakt um eine Rivalität zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors zu schaffen.

„Ich frage mich, was die drei machen", bemerkte Theo Nott, als sie zum Essen Platz nahmen.

„Lass es uns rausfinden", meinte Blaise und griff sich eine ungeöffnete Zeitung vom Tisch. Auf jedem Haustisch lagen einige Exemplare des Tagespropheten für die Schüler, die immer auf dem neuesten Stand sein wollten.

Während sie die Zeitung durchblätterten, entdeckten die Slytherins nur eine Geschichte, die sie möglicherweise interessieren könnte. Es gab einen kleinen Artikel über einen kürzlich stattgefundenen Einbruch bei Gringotts. Dem Artikel zufolge wurde nichts gestohlen, da das in Frage kommende Gewölbe seit dem Sommer leer gewesen sei. Natürlich wusste Draco genau, was das Gewölbe enthielt und wer hinter dem versuchten Raub stand.

„Warum sind sie an einem versuchten Banküberfall interessiert?", fragte Theo und betrachtete die Gryffindors argwöhnisch.

„Vielleicht sind sie erstaunt, dass jemand versuchen wollte, etwas aus Gringotts zu stehlen", schlug Draco vor. „Es ist nicht gerade eine kluge Entscheidung, etwas von den Kobolden zu stehlen."

„Vielleicht", räumte Theo schulterzuckend ein. „Aber ich traue diesen Dreien nicht. Ich denke, sie werden Ärger machen."

Draco und Blaise sahen sich amüsiert an, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandten. Sie waren erst ein bisschen vorangekommen mit ihrem Essen, als die Posteulen eintrafen und sie wurden nun abgelenkt von Ereignissen am Gryffindortisch. Neville Longbottom erhielt ein Erinnermich, welches sich sogleich mit rotem Rauch füllte.

„Schau ihn dir an, er weiß noch nicht mal, was er vergessen hat", lachte Theo. „Das Ding wird ihm richtig Ärger machen."

Während sie über den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Nevilles Gesicht lachten, kehrten die Slytherins zu ihrem Frühstück zurück. Als sie gegessen hatten, gingen sie zu ihrem morgendlichen Unterricht, den sie langsam beginnen sollten. Allerdings gab es nach dem Mittagessen eine geringfügige Änderung im Stundenplan und sie hatten ihre erste Flugstunde. Obwohl alle Jungen fliegen konnten, versuchten sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten vor den anderen anzugeben.

„Ist das nicht typisch, dass wir die Gryffindors auf dem Hals haben?", nörgelte Theo, als sie draußen ankamen und feststellten, dass sie den Unterricht mit den Löwen haben würden.

„Wir scheinen uns mehrere Fächer mit ihnen zu teilen", stimmte Draco zu. Es schien so, als ob sie sich mehr als die Hälfte ihres Unterrichts mit den Gryffindors und nur eine Handvoll Stunden mit Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff teilten.

„Lasst uns ihnen zeigen, wie gut wir sind", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen. „Wir können diese Gryffindors mit geschlossenen Augen plattmachen."

Während sie sich schworen, es dem anderen Haus zu zeigen, nahmen die Slytherins Aufstellung neben den ihnen zugeteilten Besen. Durch puren Zufall standen Draco und seine Freunde genau gegenüber von Harry, Hermione und deren Freunden. Draco hob seine Augenbraue herausfordernd gegenüber Harry als Madam Hooch, die Fluglehrerin, die Aufträge verteilte. Er und Harry hatten beide gemeinsam gelernt zu fliegen, und sie waren beide recht gut, aber sie mochten beide nichts mehr als den Versuch, den anderen zu übertrumpfen. Hermione andererseits war nicht das geringste bisschen am Fliegen interessiert, und ihre Abneigung gegen dieses Thema zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als Madam Hooch mit der Erteilung der Anweisungen fortfuhr.

Schließlich war es Zeit zu beginnen und Draco konnte nichts anderes tun als eingebildet grinsen, als der Besen augenblicklich in seine Hand sprang. Harrys Besen erhob sich ebenso auf Anhieb wie es die Besen machten, die Dracos Freunden aus Slytherin gehörten. Ziemlich überraschend war, dass Ron einen kleinen Kampf hatte, um den Besen in seine Hand zu bekommen.

„Ich dachte, Weasley war der Meinung, aus einer Zaubererfamilie zu kommen. Sollte er nicht wissen, wie man zu fliegen hat?", feixte Theo laut, und brachte Ron dazu rot anzulaufen während er den Kampf mit seinem Besen fortsetzte.

Schließlich hatten alle ihre Besen in den Händen, und Madam Hooch erteilte Anweisungen zum Aufsteigen. Fast so schnell, wie er seinen Besen bestiegen hatte, verlor Neville die Kontrolle und stieg mit einem Schrei in die Luft.

„Mr. Longbottom, kommen sie wieder runter", rief Madam Hooch, als die Klasse über Neville lachte.

„Ich kann nicht", schrie Neville. „Hilfe!"

Leider hatte Madam Hooch keine Chance, Neville zu helfen, bevor er zittrig auf das Dach des Schlosses zuflog. Da Neville es nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle hatte, krachte sein Besen geradewegs ins Dach und ließ ihn abstürzen. Neville glitt vom Dach und krachte mit einem lauten dumpfen Aufschlag auf den Boden.

„Tretet zurück", rief Madam Hooch, als die Gryffindors vorwärts stürzen wollten, um ihrem Freund zu helfen. Als sie Neville erreichte, half sie ihm auf. Zum Glück schien nur sein Arm verletzt.

„Ich werde gleich zurück sein. Niemand steigt auf seinen Besen bis ich zurück komme", informierte Madam Hooch die Klasse, als sie Neville ins Schloss führte.

„Hey, schau mal, was Longbottom fallen gelassen hat", rief Draco, als er das Erinnermich im Gras entdeckte und aufhob.

„Gib es zurück, Malfoy", blaffte Ron.

„Versuch doch, mich dazu zu zwingen", erwiderte Draco, feixte Ron an, bevor er die Glaskugel zu Theo warf.

„Lass uns ein bisschen Spaß haben, oder?", lachte Theo. Während er sich seinen Besen griff, schwang er sich schon drauf und stieg in die Luft. „Wo soll ich es für Longbottom lassen, damit er es finden kann?"

„Bring es zurück, Nott", rief Harry. „Es ist nicht deins."

„Der Finder behält es", spottete Theo, während er noch höher stieg.

Draco beobachtete amüsiert, wie die Gryffindors vor Wut über Theo tobten. Was er nicht erwartete, war, dass Ron sich einen Besen griff. Während er Blaise einen leichten Rippenstoß versetzte, beobachte Draco, wie Ron vorsichtig aufstieg.

„Lass es, Weasley", prustete Blaise. „Du wirst es nie schaffen, dort hoch zu kommen."

„Er vielleicht nicht, aber ich", erklärte Harry, als er sich einen anderen Besen schnappte und ihn mühelos bestieg.

„Harry, nein", schrie Hermione als Harry Theo hinterher in die Luft stieg.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob Hermione gerade als das Supermädchen auftrat oder ob sie wirklich nicht von Harrys Verhalten begeistert war. Er vermutete, dass es Letzteres war, als Harry gerade zeigte, wie geschult er beim Fliegen war. Für jemanden, der scheinbar unter Muggeln aufwuchs, war das eine Fertigkeit, die er tatsächlich nicht haben sollte. Sie müssten nur hoffen, dass sein Talent durch den reinen Instinkt unterdrückt wurde und nicht Jahre der Praxis offenbarte.

Während Hermione ihren Kopf schüttelte und darüber murrte, was für ein Idiot Harry war, wandte Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Paar in der Luft zu. Auch wenn er nicht genau verstehen konnte, was gesagt wurde, schien es, dass Theo Harry verspottete. Als Theo das Erinnermich plötzlich Richtung Schloss schoss, keuchten alle erschrocken auf. Der Abstand vergrößerte sich als Harry sich auf Theo konzentrierte und in Höchstgeschwindigkeit hinter der Glaskugel her raste. Als er es schaffte, die Kugel zu fangen gerade bevor sie in ein Fenster krachte, brachen die Gryffindors in Jubelgeschrei aus.

„Verdammter Potter", murrte Theo, als er neben Draco ankam, nur ein paar Meter entfernt von Harry, der inmitten der jubelnden Gryffindors landete. „Ich sagte dir, er bedeutet Ärger."

Einige Minuten später wechselte Theos Verhalten, als Professor McGonagall aus dem Schloss stolzierte und Harry in die Schule holte. Für den Rest der Stunde war Theo lächerlich selbstgefällig bei dem Gedanken, dass er Harry Ärger bereitet hatte. Er brüstete sich noch mit seinem Sieg als sie auf dem Weg zum Essen waren, das war, als die Gruppe mit Harry, Ron und Hermione zusammenstieß, die ebenfalls auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle waren.

„So, wie lange wirst du Nachsitzen haben, Potter?", rief Theo, als er das Gryffindor-Trio einige Meter vor ihnen bemerkte. „Ich wette, McGonagall hat dich zerfetzt."

„Ich habe kein Nachsitzen", erwiderte Harry mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Aber ich sollte dir wirklich danken, Nott. Du hast mir einen großen Gefallen getan."

„Du hast allen Gryffindors einen großen Gefallen getan", ergänzte Ron eingebildet.

„Was haben wir verpasst?", fragte Blaise mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Darf ich dir unseren neuen Sucher vorstellen", sagte Ron und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

„Du wirst Quidditch spielen?", fragte Theo und wurde völlig blass.

„Jep", erwiderte Harry stolz. „Ich werde der jüngste Spieler seit Jahrzehnten sein. Und das alles verdanke ich dir. McGonagall war so beeindruckt, wie ich Nevilles Erinnermich fing, dass sie mich geradewegs zum Gryffindor-Kapitän brachte. Ich bekomme meine erste Trainingsstunde nach dem Essen."

Theo knurrte Harry an, bevor er sich an den Gryffindors vorbei drängte und in die Große Halle stakste. Draco versuchte, seine Erschütterung und seine Belustigung zu verstecken und folgte Theo mit den anderen Slytherins im Schlepptau. Obwohl er sich freute, dass Harry keinen Ärger bekommen hatte, und er es lustig fand, dass Theos Aktionen so heftig misslungen waren, kam er doch nicht umhin, etwas neidisch zu sein, weil sein Freund nun Quidditch spielen würde. Er wäre gern im Slytherin-Team, aber er wusste, dass für ihn als Erstklässler keine Chance bestand.

Während des Essens war Theo unerträglich, weil er fortwährend über Harry maulte. Auch wenn es nicht wirklich für Theos Laune hilfreich war, dass er die ganze Zeit zu den Gryffindors hinüber schaute, wo Harry im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stand. Sobald das Essen vorbei war, stampfte Theo zurück in die Kerker, ohne sich darum zu scheren, ob irgendjemand ihn begleitete.

„Es scheint, als hätten wir einen lustigen Abend vor uns", bemerkte Blaise.

„Theo hat selber Schuld", sagte Draco schulterzuckend. Er musste angeben. Ich hatte gerade vorgehabt, die Kugel ein bisschen herum zu werfen und die Gryffindors zu sticheln."

„Wenn es nicht so großartig nach hinten losgegangen wäre, wäre es ein Spaß gewesen ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er Potter in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte", meinte Blaise,

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte Draco, als sie die große Halle verließen. Wie auch immer, ich verschwinde jetzt in die Bibliothek. Wir sehen uns später."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du die Bibliothek so magst", lachte Blaise, als er davonzog mit Crabbe und Goyle dicht auf seinen Fersen

Der wirkliche Grund, warum Draco die Bibliothek so sehr mochte, war, weil es dort ziemlich ruhig war. Die meisten Schüler suchten die Bibliothek nur auf, wenn es notwendig war, und nur wenige blieben um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, es sei denn, sie mussten es. Es war auch irgendwie so, dass er hoffte, er könnte Zeit mit Hermione verbringen. Sie schien in den letzten Wochen recht regelmäßig in der Bibliothek zu sein, unglücklicherweise schien immer jemand bei ihr zu sein, was bedeutete, dass er nicht riskieren konnte, sich ihr zu nähern.

Als er die Bibliothek erreicht hatte, begab er sich zur Rückseite des riesigen Raumes. Draco setzte sich an den hintersten Tisch, legte seine Tasche darauf und begann, sie nach seinen Schulbüchern zu durchwühlen. Fast eine halbe Stunde machte er seine Hausaufgaben ohne Unterbrechung. Doch dann bemerkte er einen Schatten zu seiner Rechten in der Dunkelheit der Bücherregale. Während er seine Bücher in die Tasche packte, stand er auf und ging zu den Regalen.

„Hallo", rief er. „Ist dort jemand?"

„Hallo Draco", sagte Hermione und trat aus dem Schatten hervor.

„Was schleichst du hier in der Dunkelheit herum?", zischte Draco.

„Ich versuche deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten", erwiderte Hermione. „Ich musste mich hier herumdrücken, bis du mich bemerktest, weil ich nicht riskieren wollte mich dir zu nähern."

„Ist es sicher, so zu reden, wie wir es grade tun?", fragte Draco und schaute sich um. Auch wenn sie in einer wenig genutzten Abteilung der Bibliothek waren, wusste er, dass es doch ein Risiko gab, dass jemand zu ihnen herüber kommen konnte.

„Komm mit, ich werde dir zeigen, wo wir uns treffen können", sagte Hermione.

Sie drehte sich um und leitete Draco in eine staubige Abteilung der Bibliothek, die der antiken Geschichte gewidmet war. Hermione führte ihn zum hintersten Regal, wo sie ihm ein Buch in der Mitte des dritten Regals zeigte.

„Pass auf", sagte sie und nahm das Buch halb aus dem Regal.

Auf halbem Weges wurde das Buch gestoppt und die steinerne Wand am Ende des Regals glitt auf. Während sie Dracos Hand ergriff, zog sie ihn in den abgedunkelten Raum, der hinter der Bibliotheksmauer versteckt war. Sobald sie in dem Raum waren, schloss sich die Wand hinter ihnen und der kleine Raum wurde durch Kerzen erleuchtet. Der Raum war nicht sehr groß, aber er enthielt einige bequem aussehende Sofas und einen Tisch.

„Wie hast du diesen Ort entdeckt?", wollte Draco wissen, während er sich umsah.

„Ich habe ein Buch gesucht", erwiderte Hermione. „Ich war ein wenig verwirrt und landete in der falschen Abteilung. Ich bemerkte das Buch, das ich dir zeigte, aber als ich versuchte, es aus dem Regal zu nehmen, bewegte es sich nur bis zur Hälfte und offenbarte diesen Raum. Dieser Ort war staubig wie sonst etwas als ich ihn zum ersten Mal fand und so vermute ich, dass er seit Jahren nicht benutzt wurde."

„Hast du Harry hiervon erzählt?", wollte Draco wissen. „Das könnte ein idealer Platz für uns sein, um sich zu treffen."

„Ich habe es ihm erzählt, aber er hat ihn noch nicht gesehen", erwiderte Hermione. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Ron über diesen Raum Bescheid weiß, und er hängt ständig mit Harry rum. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir einen Weg finden, um ihn dort loszueisen."

„Das wäre toll", meinte Draco. „Ich würde gern mit euch beiden gleichziehen."

„Harry mag nicht hier sein, aber ich", sagte Hermione. „Wir können uns abstimmen, wenn du möchtest."

„Natürlich können wir das", sagte Draco und lächelte Hermione an, als sie sich zum Erzählen niederließen. Endlich konnte er Zeit mit seinen besten Freunden verbringen, und er freute sich auf viele weitere Treffen während des Schuljahres.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione und Draco waren in der Lage, sich aller paar Tage in der Bibliothek zu treffen, aber leider hatte Harry kaum eine Gelegenheit, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Hermione erklärte Draco, dass Ron schwer abzuschütteln und es ziemlich unmöglich für sie beide war sich davon zu schleichen, ohne ihn wissen zu lassen, was los ist. Hermione hatte etwas mehr Spielraum, denn wenn sie sagte, sie würde in die Bibliothek gehen, verlor Ron das Interesse, sie zu begleiten. Unglücklicherweise war es so, dass, wenn Harry denselben Trick versuchte, Ron sie begleitete und sie letztendlich den Abend damit verbrachten, Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Schließlich, eine Woche, nachdem Hermione Draco den geheimen Raumgezeigt hatte, konnte Harry sich ihnen anschließen. Zum Glück für sie hatte Ron in Pflanzenkunde ein gehöriges Durcheinander verursacht, als er aus Versehen einen großen Sack Dünger über dem Boden eines der Gewächshäuser verteilte. Da es die letzte Stunde des Tages war, ließ Professor Sprout ihn da bleiben, um das Chaos zu beseitigen. Dazu musste er nach dem Essen zu den Gewächshäusern zurückkehren, um das Nachsitzen beim Oberhaupt der Hufflepuffs zu vollenden.

Seit fast zehn Minuten brachten sich Harry und Draco gegenseitig auf den neuesten Stand, bevor Hermione sie unterbrach und meinte, dass sie wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen hätten. Ihre Pläne mit dem Stein der Weisen steckten fest, und sie mussten daran arbeiten.

„Ist der Stein definitiv in Hogwarts?", wollte Draco wissen.

Der Plan wurde erstmals während der Sommerferien in Gang gesetzt, als Voldemort einen Scheinangriff gestartet hatte, um sich den Stein von den Flamels zu schnappen. Wie erwartet, hatte sich Dumbledore eingemischt und angeboten, den Stein irgendwo sicher aufzubewahren. Nach Harrys Ausflug in die Winkelgasse waren sie davon überzeugt, dass der Stein in Gringotts war, daher Voldemorts letzter gefälschter Versuch, viel Aufhebens für sie zu machen. Er würde dann noch einen Versuch unternehmen, um ihn zu bekommen, das war es, was Harry und Hermione verhindern wollten.

„Laut Severus", antwortete Hermione, „sollte er anscheinend eine Aufgabe entwerfen, um den Stein zu schützen."

„Was nun?", fragte Draco. „Der Stein ist hier, also was geschieht als Nächstes?"

„Ich habe bereits viel Aufhebens um den Einbruch bei Gringotts veranstaltet. Ich habe Ron ganz nervös gemacht und ihn davon überzeugt, dass etwas los ist", erklärte Harry.

„Warum hast du ihn mit einbezogen?", fragte Draco mit finsterem Blick. Es war schlimm genug, dass er nicht mit in den Plan zur Rettung des Steines einbezogen werden konnte, aber jetzt brachten sie Weasley an Bord.

„Er könnte sich in der Zukunft als nützlicher Verbündeter erweisen", antwortete Hermione. „Ist er an unserer Seite, wenn wir den Stein retten, wird uns das sicher helfen. Niemand wird es für möglich halten, dass wir lügen. Dumbledore wird einem Weasley vertrauen, egal, was er sagt."

„Ich schätze, das hast du auf den Punkt gebracht", räumte Draco ein. „Also, wie wollt ihr den Stein retten?"

„Zuerst müssen wir ihn finden", murmelte Harry. „Wir wissen, dass er hier irgendwo ist, aber die Schule ist groß. Wir müssen aus Versehen mit Ron über sein Versteck stolpern, bevor wir den Stein vor Opa in Sicherheit bringen.

„Das ist doch einfach, frag Severus, wo der Stein versteckt ist", sagte Draco Achsel zuckend. Wenn er dabei hilft, ihn zu schützen, sollte er wissen, wo er ist."

„Deshalb brauchen wir deine Hilfe", erwiderte Hermione und lächelte ihren blonden Freund süß an. „Du kannst leichter mit Severus reden als einer von uns. Du musst mit ihm sprechen und herausfinden, wo der Stein ist. Wir können uns dann nach dem Essen treffen und die Pläne besprechen, wie wir Ron dahin führen und es wie einen Zufall aussehen lassen."

„Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich mit Severus rede, muss ich jetzt gehen", meinte Draco, während er die Zeit überprüfte. „Sonst werde ich zu spät beim Essen sein."

„Wir treffen uns hier wieder nach dem Essen", meinte Harry. „Viel Glück."

„Ich brauche kein Glück", spottete Draco, als er aufstand. „Ich werde mit meinem Patenonkel reden."

„Ja, aber du musst ihn überzeugen, dass wir keinerlei Risiken eingehen, um ihn zu treffen", wies Hermione ihn hin. „Er könnte dir nichts sagen, wenn er denkt, dass wir zusammen erwischt werden können."

„Ich kann mit Severus umgehen", erwiderte Draco mit Zuversicht, bevor er aus dem Raum schlüpfte zurück in den Hauptteil der Bibliothek.

Draco verließ die Bibliothek und ging hinunter zu den Kerkern, um mit seinem Patenonkel zu reden. Es war Zeit für ihn, seine Pflicht zu tun und Harry und Hermione zu helfen. Bedauerlicherweise für Draco liefen die Dinge nicht so, wie sie es mit Severus vorhatten. Draco fiel es leicht, den Tränkemeister zu überzeugen, dass das Trio vorsichtig sein würde und sie nicht vorhatten, sich erwischen zu lassen. Allerdings hatte Severus keine Ahnung, wo der Stein versteckt war. Alles, was er getan hatte, war, ein Tränkerätsel zu entwerfen und dieses Dumbledore auszuhändigen.

„Mist", fluchte Harry, als Draco nach dem Essen die Informationen weitergab. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Wir denken logisch darüber nach und versuchen, den Stein selber zu finden", erwiderte Hermione. „Überlegt mal: Wo könnte Dumbledore den Stein versteckt haben?"

„So gut wie überall", meinte Harry mit einem verzweifelten Seufzer. „Es ist nur ein Stein, Hermione. Er könnte sonst wo sein."

„Nein, nicht überall", sagte Draco sorgenvoll. „Severus sagte, dass er einer von mehreren Professoren war, die den Stein schützen sollten. Wo auch immer er ist, muss man verschiedene Schutzmaßnahmen überwinden, um ihn zu erreichen. Das bedeutet, dass Dumbledore Platz braucht, um den Stein zu verstecken."

„Wo gibt es also viel Platz, wo niemand es erwarten würde?", fragte Harry.

Im Raum herrschte für einige Minuten Stille, als alle drei überlegten, wo Dumbledore den Stein versteckt haben könnte.

„Die dritte Etage", schrie Hermione plötzlich als sie aufsprang. „Warum habe ich das nicht eher gesehen?"

„Was gesehen?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Was ist so Besonderes an der dritten Etage?"

„Nicht die ganze dritte Etage, es ist nur ein Korridor, der tabu ist", meinte Hermione.

„Es gibt einen Korridor, der verboten ist?" Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Hat keiner von euch Dumbledores Rede am Begrüßungsabend zugehört?", fragte sie und war nicht überrascht, als beide Jungen die Köpfe schüttelten. „Er erinnerte an zwei Stellen, die tabu sind. Der Verbotene Wald und ein Korridor in der dritten Etage. Warum sonst würde ein Korridor versperrt sein?"

„Das ist einen Versuch wert", meinte Draco. „Sollen wir gehen und ihn auskundschaften?"

„Sollten wir bis nach der Sperrstunde warten?", fragte Harry. „Wenn wir jetzt herumschleichen, könnten wir erwischt werden."

„Kannst du heraus schleichen ohne dass Weasley es bemerkt?", fragte Draco nach.

„Wenn ich warte, bis er eingeschlafen ist, dann ja", erwiderte Harry. „Er ist ein wahrer Tiefschläfer."

„Wie wäre es mit Mitternacht?", schlug Hermione vor. „Wenn wir uns an der Haupttreppe an der dritten Etage treffen, dann können wir den Korridor finden, der tabu ist."

Nachdem sie alles fertig abgesprochen hatten, beschlossen die drei, für die nächsten Stunden in ihre Schlafsäle zurückzukehren, ehe sie sich um Mitternacht wieder treffen würden.

* * *

 **C.O.T.D. - K.D.D.**

* * *

Zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht schlich sich Harry aus dem Bett und zog seine Schuhe an. Er griff sich seinen Zauberstab, schlich sich aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen und ging leise die Treppen hinab. Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah er Hermione, die bereits auf ihn wartete. Wie er trug auch sie ihren Schlafanzug, denn sie hatten beide beschlossen, dass es einfacher war als Sachen anzuziehen und ihre Mitbewohner zu wecken.

„Was ist das?", flüsterte Harry und zeigte auf einen faustgroßen Ball in Hermiones Hand.

„Das ist ein Briefbeschwerer", erwiderte Hermione. „Ich werde ihn benutzen, um die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum angelehnt zu lassen. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir ohne ihn zurückkommen."

„Wird uns denn die Fette Lady nicht hereinlassen?", fragte Harry.

„Nach Mitternacht?" Hermione warf Harry einen Blick zu, der ihn seine Frage bedauern ließ. „Sie könnte über uns berichten, wenn wir nach der Sperrstunde unterwegs sind oder sie könnte zu dieser nächtlichen Zeit gar nicht in ihrem Porträt sein. Ich möchte es nicht riskieren, dass wir sie brauchen, um wieder hinein zu kommen."

„Dann lass uns den Briefbeschwerer nehmen", sagte Harry.

Während sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schlichen, legte Hermione den Briefbeschwerer in die untere Ecke der Tür und sprach noch einen Klebezauber darauf. Nun war das Porträt nur ein kleines bisschen auf, ausreichend für sie, um die Tür wieder zu öffnen, wenn sie zurück kehren würden. Als sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Porträt warfen, welches den Gryffindorturm bewachte, fanden sie es leer. Genau wie es Hermione erwartet hatte, machte die Fette Lady ihren Rundgang.

„Lass uns gehen bevor Draco denkt, wir hätten ihn in Stich gelassen", flüsterte Harry.

Mit einem letzten Blick zurück zum Gryffindorturm gingen Harry und Hermione die Treppen hinunter. Sich im Schatten haltend, bewegten sie sich so schnell sie konnten und gleichzeitig so still wie möglich. Als sie die dritte Etage erreichten, bemerkten sie eine Gestalt auf der Treppe unter ihnen. Während sie gleich wieder in den Schatten sprangen, kamen sie nur heraus, als sie das vertraute weißblonde Haar ihres besten Freundes bemerkten. Wie Harry und Hermione trug auch Draco seinen Schlafanzug, und sein Haar war ohne Gel, welches er tagsüber immer benutzte. Hermione überlegte sich, ihm zu sagen, dass er ohne das Gel in seinen Haaren besser aussehen würde, aber das war etwas, was sie ihm schon viele Male gesagt hatte, und gerade jetzt gab es wichtigere Dinge, über die sie sich Sorgen machen mussten als Dracos Haare.

„Sind wir soweit?", flüsterte Hermione.

Beide Jungs nickten und stellten sicher, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe bereit hielten, so dass sie sich auf den Weg machen konnten, den verbotenen Korridor zu finden. Da sich die Treppen bewegten, brauchten sie eine Weile, aber schließlich erreichten sie den Korridor, den Dumbledore niemandem gestattet hatte zu betreten. Während sie in den Korridor schlichen, bemerkten das Trio sehr schnell, dass er nur eine Tür am Ende des Ganges enthielt.

„Sie ist abgeschlossen", sagte Harry, während er leicht an der Tür zog.

„Natürlich ist sie abgeschlossen", erwiderte Draco. „Dumbledore versteckt den Stein hier drin, es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, die Tür nicht verschlossen zu halten."

„Dann lass sie uns öffnen", sagte Harry, zog seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf die Tür. „Alohomora", flüsterte er.

„Warte", rief Hermione und bremste Harry, als er nach der Tür griff. „Wir wissen nicht, was im Raum ist. Wir müssen uns leise und vorsichtig bewegen."

Harry nickte, bevor er nach vorne griff und die Tür ein wenig öffnete. Während er seinen Zauberstab aufleuchten ließ, drückte er sein Gesicht auf die Öffnung und spähte in den Raum. Bei seinem erschrockenen Keuchen ließen Hermine und Draco ihre Zauberstäbe aufleuchten und schlossen sich Harry an der Tür an. Obwohl die Tür nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet war, so war er doch breit genug für das Trio, so dass sie alle hinein sehen konnten. Und was sie sahen, erschreckte sie. Auf dem Boden lag, tief schlafend, ein dreiköpfiger Hund.

„Cerberus", flüsterte Hermione.

„Was?", fragte Harry und drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um.

„Der dreiköpfige Hund, der die Unterwelt bewacht", erklärte Hermione, als Draco die Tür schnell schloss und wieder verriegelte. „Er hindert die Toten am Verlassen und die Lebenden am Eintritt."

„Sicher sind das alles nur Sagen", spöttelte Harry. „Es ist nicht so, dass die Götter echt sind. Ich zweifle, dass der Hund Hades gehört."

„Nur, weil sie nicht mehr existieren, bedeutet das nicht, dass die Götter an einer Stelle nicht real waren", sagte Hermione. „Aber ich würde meinen, dass dieser Hund der Nachweis ist, dass schließlich etwas Wahres in den Legenden steckt."

„Und was erzählen die Legenden über den dreiköpfigen Hund?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Dass es schwer sein wird vorbei zu kommen", sagte Draco. „Sie sind als Wächter geschaffen. Und ich fürchte, dass der Hund nur das Erste ist, was den Stein beschützt."

„Wir können uns später darum kümmern, wie wir daran vorbei kommen", sagte Hermione. „Wir haben erreicht, wofür wir ausgesandt wurden. Wir wissen, wo der Stein versteckt ist. Was wir nun machen müssen ist, diesen Platz noch einmal mit Ron im Schlepptau zu finden."

„Wie machen wir das?", fragte Harry.

„Ich kann dabei helfen", meinte Draco grinsend. „Alles, was wir brauchen, ist, ihn sehen zu lassen, wie ich den Korridor verlasse und mich dabei verdächtig benehme. Ich würde jede Wette eingehen, dass er das selbst überprüfen will um zu sehen, was ich gemacht habe."

„Und wenn das nicht funktioniert?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Dann kommen wir zu Plan B", erwiderte Draco schulterzuckend.

„Das ist einen Versuch wert", stimmte Hermione zu. „Lass es uns probieren und morgen irgendwann machen. Je schneller Ron diese Stelle kennt, desto besser. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann Vater seinen nächsten Schritt unternimmt, aber wir müssen bereit sein, wenn er es tut."

* * *

 **C.O.T.D. - K.D.D.**

* * *

Am nächsten Tag setzte das Trio seinen Plan in die Tat um, und es funktionierte perfekt. Draco machte eine große Show daraus, zeitiger vom Essen zu verschwinden, und Harry stellte sicher, dass Ron das gerissene Benehmen des Blonden bemerkte. Draco wartete dann auf Harry, Hermione und Ron, wie sie an der Treppe ankamen, bevor er sich aus dem verbotenen Korridor schlich.

„Was treibt er dort?", fragte Ron, als er und Harry anhielten, und sie Draco beobachteten, wie er aus dem Korridor geschlichen kam und sich grinsend auf den Weg die Treppen hinunter machte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermione, während sie auf der Treppe zurückkam. Sie war weiter gegangen, als die Jungs angehalten hatten, war dann aber umgekehrt, um zu sehen, was sie aufgehalten hatte.

„Malfoy kam gerade aus dem Korridor dort drüben", sagte Ron und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des verbotenen Korridors. „Und er grinste."

„Oh nein, was machen wir?", keuchte Hermione sarkastisch.

„Er hat irgend etwas vor", beharrte Ron. „Ich weiß, ihr beide kennt seine Familie nicht, aber vertraut mir, sie bedeutet Ärger."

„Ich vertraue dir, Ron", sagte Harry bestätigend. „Wenn du sagst, er hat etwas vor, dann hat er etwas vor."

„Aber was wollt ihr tun?", fragte Hermione mit einem Lachen. „Dorthin gehen und herausfinden, woher er kam in der Hoffnung, einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden."

Harry und Ron schauten einander an und auf ihren Gesichtern erschien ein identisches Grinsen.

„Genau das werden wir tun", sagte Harry.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte Ron Hermione, als er mit Harry in Richtung des Korridors ging, den sie Draco verlassen sahen.

Mit einem dramatischen Seufzer folgte Hermione Harry und Ron. Während sie sich unterhielten, waren alle anderen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückgekehrt, so dass sie allein auf der Treppe blieben.

„Wartet, das ist die dritte Etage", schrie Hermione, als sie die Jungs erreichte. „Dieser Korridor ist tabu. Dumbledore hat das so gesagt auf dem Begrüßungsfest."

„Aber Malfoy hat dort was gemacht", beharrte Ron. „Und da das die einzige Tür ist, muss er dort drin gewesen sein."

Ron zerrte an der Tür, aber sie rührte sich nicht. Selbst Harry kam ihm zu Hilfe, aber die Tür öffnete sich noch immer nicht. Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen über die beiden als sie sie beiseite schob, obwohl sie es ziemlich lustig fand, dass Harry, wenn er mit Ron zusammen war, seine Intelligenz herunterspielte. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, könnte sie schwören, er sei so dumm wie der Rotschopf.

„Ehrlich, erinnert euch, dass ihr Zauberer seid", ärgerte sich Hermione als sie ihren Zauberstab heraus holte. „Alohomora."

„Verdammt, ich habe nicht daran gedacht", sagte Ron als er die Tür aufriss.

Ohne überhaupt nachzusehen betrat Ron den Raum und stieß einen sehr lauten, mädchenhaften Schrei aus. Während sie einen belustigten Blick austauschten, folgten Harry und Hermione ihm in den Raum und erstarrten hinter dem Rothaarigen, als sie einen schnarchenden, dreiköpfigen Hund erblickten. Als der Hund ein tiefes Grollen ausstieß, griff Harry Ron am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Raum. Hermione folgte ihnen gleich darauf und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Ach du Scheiße!", japste Ron. „Was macht so ein Ding in der Schule?"

„Hast du keine Augen", sagte Hermione und wünschte sich, Ron wäre kein solch hartes Stück Arbeit. „Es stand auf einer Falltür. Ich denke, die Frage lautet: Was bewacht es?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sobald sie Ron zum dreiköpfigen Hund in der dritten Etage geführt hatten, mussten Harry und Hermione einen Weg finden um aufzudecken, was genau der Hund bewachte. Zum Glück war Rons Verwunderung wirklich gut und in der Tat geweckt und er konnte nicht aufhören darüber zu reden, was der Hund bewachen könnte. Leider waren Harry und Hermione sich nicht sicher, wie sie Ron dahin lenken konnten herauszufinden, dass der Hund den Stein der Weisen verbarg.

Sie waren immer noch am Kämpfen mit dem, was zu tun war, als Halloween nahte, aber beide beschlossen, zu entspannen und das prächtige Festmahl zu genießen. Die Mahlzeiten waren immer gut in Hogwarts, aber das Halloweenfest schien etwas Besonderes zu werden. Die Große Halle war festlich geschmückt und es wurde viel mehr Essen als sonst angeboten.

„Das ist großartig", schwärmte Ron, als sie sich am Gryffindortisch niederließen. „Halloween sollte jeden Tag sein."

„Du würdest schnell krank werden, wären Feiern wie diese täglich", bemerkte Hermione.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Ron, als er das riesige Aufgebot der angebotenen Speisen erblickte.

Harry und Hermione tauschten ein Augenrollen aus, bevor sie ihre eigene Aufmerksamkeit dem Fest zuwandten. Eine Zeit lang waren beide damit zufrieden, die Feierlichkeiten zu genießen, aber dann wurde die festliche Atmosphäre von einem wild aussehenden Professor Quirrell, der in die Große Halle stürmte, gestört.

„Es ist ein Troll in den Kerkern", rief er. „Ich dachte, Sie sollten das wissen", ergänzte er zitternd bevor er ohnmächtig auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.

Quirrells Bekanntmachung wurde begleitet von Schreien und Gebrüll überall in der Großen Halle. Jeder war in solch einer Panik, dass Dumbledore fast fünf Minuten brauchte, um die Leute soweit zu beruhigen, dass er sprechen konnte.

„Vertrauensschüler, bringt alle zurück in die Schlafsäle der jeweiligen Häuser", ordnete er an. „Professoren, Sie kommen mit mir!"

Harry und Hermione wurden von der Menge der in Panik geratenen Gryffindors eingeholt, so dass sie nicht miteinander reden konnten. Beide wussten instinktiv, dass Voldemort hinter dieser Sache steckte, was immer da auch vor sich ging, und sie wussten, dass sie unbedingt in die dritte Etage gelangen mussten. Allerdings waren sie schon auf der Hälfte der Haupttreppe, bevor sie es schafften, Rons Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Ron, wir müssen in die dritte Etage", zischte Harry und zog Ron an die Seite der Treppe.

„Bist du verrückt?", fragte Ron. „Hier zieht irgendwo ein Troll herum. Wir müssen hoch in den Gryffindorturm, dort werden wir sicher sein."

„Und wie ist der Troll in die Schule gekommen?", fragte Hermione. „Trolle sind dumm, sie wissen nicht, wie sie einbrechen können."

„Das bedeutet, dass ihn jemand hinein gelassen hat", ergänzte Harry und füllte die Lücken für einen verwirrt dreinschauenden Ron.

„Warum würde jemand einen Troll in die Schule lassen?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Um Panik zu verursachen", erwiderte Hermione und zeigte auf das Chaos ringsum.

„Wenn alle in Panik sind, ist der Weg frei für jemanden, um einen guten Blick in die dritte Etage zu erhalten", sagte Harry. „Das ist es, wo wir hingehen müssen. Wir müssen wissen, was los ist."

„Aber wer könnte denn wissen, was in der Schule versteckt wird?", fragte Ron, als die drei begannen, die Treppe wieder hoch zu steigen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es die ganze Lehrerschaft weiß", sagte Hermione. „Und einige der Schüler werden argwöhnisch sein. Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Korridor in der dritten Etage jedes Jahr tabu ist."

In der dritten Etage schlüpfte das Trio von der Haupttreppe und machte sich leise auf den Weg zum verbotenen Flur. Auch wenn alle auf dem Rückweg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume waren, mussten sie vorsichtig sein, um nicht gesehen zu werden, doch schließlich erreichten sie den verlassenen Flur.

„Es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre jemand hier", bemerkte Ron.

„Sie könnten beim Hund sein", entgegnete Harry.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, das heraus zu finden", sagte Hermine. „Lasst uns einen Blick drauf werfen."

Das Trio hatte es nicht geschafft, mehr als ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür zu gehen, als diese sich öffnete und Severus heraus gehumpelt kam. In dem Moment, als er die drei Erstklässler bemerkte, richtete er sich auf und starrte die Jugendlichen zornig an.

„Was spielen Sie drei hier für ein Spiel?", blaffte er. „Wissen Sie nicht, dass sich hier ein Troll amüsiert?"

„Wir haben uns verlaufen", bot Harry an.

„Tatsächlich?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue skeptisch gegenüber dem Trio. „Sie haben sich in der dritten Etage verlaufen, wo doch der Gryffindorturm in der siebenten ist. Selbst für Erstklässler ist das ein dummer Fehler. Es scheint mir so, als ob Sie drei irgendwo herumschnüffeln, obwohl Sie wissen, dass es verboten ist.

„Es tut uns leid", sagte Hermione und tat ihr Bestes, aufrichtig zu klingen. „Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass es verboten war."

„So hören Sie also nicht Professor Dumbledore zu", schnalzte Severus missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Das wird immer nur noch schlimmer für Sie Drei. Ich denke, ein wenig Nachsitzen wird Ihnen allen gut tun. Ich sehe Sie morgen Abend nach dem Essen in meinem Klassenraum. Und kommen Sie schleunigst in den Gryffindorturm."

Das Trio drehte sich um, stürmte aus dem Korridor, fand die nächste Treppe und bewegte sich nach oben. Sie erkannten, dass der Tränkeprofessor sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie das Feld räumten, und so sprachen sie nicht, bis sie bemerkten, dass er sich umdrehte und langsam seinen Weg nach unten in die Kerker nahm.

„Nun haben wir unsere Antwort", murmelte Ron und blickte über seine Schulter auf die sich zurückziehende Gestalt des Zaubertränkeprofessors. Er ist dem auf der Spur, was auch immer Professor Dumbledore versteckt. Und wenn er hinter dem her ist, kannst du wetten, dass es etwas Gefährliches ist. Er versucht es wahrscheinlich für Du-weißt-schon-wen zu bekommen."

„Wir müssen heraus bekommen, was Dumbledore versteckt", sagte Harry und zog es vor, nicht auf Rons Theorien über seinen Vater einzugehen. Während es bequem war, dass Ron Severus verdächtigte, war sich Harry nicht sicher, wie unbefangen er bleiben könnte, wenn sie eine Diskussion über seine Rolle in diesen Dingen beginnen würden und Ron anfangen würde, mit seinen Beleidigungen persönlich zu werden.

„Ich bezweifle, dass er uns etwas erzählen wird", merkte Hermione an, als sich eine Idee in ihrem Kopf formte.

„Ich bin sich, dass er das nicht macht", stimmte Harry aufseufzend zu. „Wir müssen über andere Wege nachdenken, um auf den Grund der Dinge zu kommen."

Hermione und Ron nickten bestätigend, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm begaben. Kurz nachdem sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten, machte sich Ron auf den Weg ins Bad und gab damit Hermione die Chance, mit Harry zu sprechen. Sie zog ihn in eine Ecke des Raums und flüsterte ihm ihre Idee zu. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Ron enthüllen würde, was Dumbledore in der Schule versteckte, aber sie hoffte, es würde ihnen einen Anhaltspunkt geben, dass es funktionieren könnte.

* * *

 **C.O.T.D. - K.D.D.**

* * *

In der nächsten Mittagspause setzte Harry Hermiones Plan in Gang. Nachdem sie auf einen Sprung in der Großen Halle waren, um sich ein paar Sandwiches zu greifen, führte er Hermione und Ron nach draußen. Trotz seiner Nörgelei, dass er nur ein Sandwich hatte, folgte Ron Harry, bis dieser nicht weit von Hagrids Hütte an einer Ecke des Verbotenen Waldes stoppte.

„Was machen wir hier?", fragte Ron. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, Hagrid zu besuchen, aber das können wir zu einer Zeit tun, wenn wir nicht gerade unsere Mittagspause haben."

„Gestern Abend habe ich über den dreiköpfigen Hund nachgedacht", sagte Harry und ignorierte Rons Klage über das Essen. „Und ich dachte, dass es nicht einfach sein kann, einen dreiköpfigen Hund zu finden. Selbst in der magischen Welt sind sie ziemlich selten."

„Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte Ron. „Es war mir nicht klar, dass sie noch existieren."

„Da sie so selten sind, musste ich darüber nachdenken, wer eine solche Kreatur finden könnte", fuhr Harry fort. „Und ich begriff, dass wir einen Mann kennen, der eine Leidenschaft für Tiere hat."

„Hagrid", rief Ron verstehend.

„Hagrid", stimmte Harry mit einem Nicken zu. „Als ich ihn das allererste Mal traf, erzählte er mir alles über verschiedene Kreaturen. Wenn jemand etwas über dreiköpfige Hunde weiß, dann er."

„Worauf warten wir noch, gehen wir", sagte Ron und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte.

Als sie diese erreicht hatten, hörten sie Geräusche, die von der Rückseite des Hauses kamen. Auf ihrem Weg um die Hütte fanden sie Hagrid, der auf einem Baumstamm neben Fang, seinem großen, aber liebenswerten Hund saß.

„Harry, Hermione, Ron", rief Hagrid mit einem breiten Lächeln, als er die drei erblickte. „Schnappt euch einen Stamm."

„Danke Hagrid", sagte Harry und lächelte den Halbriesen an, als sie alle auf Stämmen saßen, die entlang der Rückwand von Hagrids Hütte abgelegt waren. „Wir möchten mit dir über einen dreiköpfigen Hund reden."

„Fluffy", blickte Hagrid finster drein. „Was wollt ihr über Fluffy reden?"

„Der Name des Hundes ist Fluffy?", fragte Hermione überrascht.

„Warum, in aller Welt, würdest du ein Biest wie dieses Fluffy nennen?", fragte Ron.

„Wie könnt ihr drei etwas über Fluffy wissen?", fragte Hagrid misstrauisch.

„Wir haben ihn gesehen", antwortete Harry. „Und wir wissen, dass er etwas bewacht."

„Ich werde euch nicht sagen, was er schützt", gelobte Hagrid. „Das ist etwas zwischen Professor Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel."

„Aha, Nicolas Flamel. Ich kenne diesen Namen", grübelte Hermione.

„Ich sollte das nicht sagen", murmelte Hagrid.

„Das macht nichts, Hagrid. Wir werden niemandem etwas sagen", beruhigte Harry den besorgten Halbriesen. „Wir sind nur beunruhigt, dass jemand darauf versessen ist, was der Hund schützt."

„Jo, wir glauben, dass Snape hinter dem, was auch immer es ist, her ist", ergänzte Ron.

„Macht euch nicht lächerlich", höhnte Hagrid. „Professor Snape ist einer der Professoren, die den Stein beschützen." Sogleich runzelte Hagrid seine Stirn und schüttelte seinen großen Kopf. „Das sollte ich wohl auch nicht gesagt haben."

„Wir werden das keiner Seele verraten", versprach Harry als er aufstand. „Danke, Hagrid."

„Geht ihr?", fragte Hagrid, verwirrt über den plötzlichen Aufbruch von Harry.

„Jo, der Unterricht beginnt in fünf Minuten", erwiderte Hermione.

„Bis später, Hagrid", rief Harry, als das Trio zur Schule eilte.

„Na das war verlorene Zeit", maulte Ron. „Wir sind nicht vorangekommen."

„Natürlich sind wir das", erwiderte Hermione scharf. „Hagrid erwähnte Nicolas Flamel und einen Stein. Ein bisschen Recherche sollte die Lücken füllen. Wir können heute Abend anfangen."

„Ich glaube, du meinst morgen", sagte Harry. „Heute haben wir Nachsitzen."

„Das hatte ich vergessen", erwiderte Hermione.

„Ich wünschte, das hätte ich auch", brummte Ron. „Mich graust es schon den ganzen Tag davor."

* * *

 **C.O.T.D. - K.D.D.**

* * *

Zu Rons Bestürzung war die Zeit zum Nachsitzen viel zu schnell heran gekommen, und das Trio machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker, nachdem sie das Essen beendet hatten. Als sie den Zaubertränkeklassenraum betraten, sahen sie Draco am Lehrertisch stehen, wie er sich leise mit Severus unterhielt.

„Was haben wir denn da?", fragte er kichernd. „Drei ungezogene Gryffindors."

„Danke, Draco, das ist alles", sagte Severus gedehnt. „Du darfst den Rest des Abends genießen."

„Das werde ich", gelobte Draco. „Und danke für den Rat."

„Jederzeit wieder", antwortete Severus. „Meine Tür ist immer für dich offen, es sei denn, ich möchte nicht gestört werden."

„Viel Spaß", rief Draco zum Gryffindor-Trio, als er den Klassenraum in heiterer Stimmung verließ.

„Blödmann", zischte Ron, als der Blonde die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Mr. Weasley, sie können die Kessel auf der Rückseite des Klassenraums schrubben", wies Severus an. „Miss Granger, ich möchte, dass sie die Bestandsliste von meinem Schreibtisch nehmen und die Hilfsstoffe im Schrank überprüfen. Mr. Potter, ich habe einige Phiolen vorne im Raum, die sortiert werden müssen. Ich erwarte, dass Sie alle drei leise arbeiten, so dass ich mit meiner Benotung fortfahren kann. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Womit soll ich die Kessel reinigen?", fragte Ron.

„Unter dem Spültisch ist ein Eimer", antwortete Severus. „Füllen Sie ihn mit Wasser, und dann sollte dort unten auch eine Flasche Kesselreiniger sein. Wenn Sie den Reiniger und Wasser nutzen, sollten Sie in der Lage sein, die Kessel fleckenlos sauber zu scheuern."

Während Harry und Hermione sich hinsetzten, um ihre Aufgaben zu beginnen, öffnete Ron den Schrank unter der Spüle. Den Eimer und ein paar Putzlappen fand er schnell, aber er konnte keinen Kesselreiniger entdecken. Als er Snape das Problem vortrug, schickte der Tränkemeister ihn lediglich zu Filch wegen einer neuen Flasche.

„Harry, pass auf, wenn Ron zurück kommt", zischte Hermione, als Ron den Klassenraum verlassen hatte.

Harry ging schnell zur Tür, während Hermione sich auf den Schreibtisch ihres Bruders setzte. Severus schien sich von der Aktion seiner Schwester nicht gestört zu fühlen und sie vermutete, dass er absichtlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Ron den Raum verließ, so dass sie eine Möglichkeit für ein Gespräch hatten.

„Ich dachte, du wusstest nicht, wo der Stein war", sagte Hermione und kam damit direkt zu dem Punkt, den sie mit ihrem Bruder besprechen wollte.

„Ich wusste es bis gestern Abend nicht", antwortete Severus. „Ich folgte jemandem, dem ich nicht traute, und gelangte so zum Stein."

„Ist das die Person, die für Großvater arbeitet?", fragte Harry. Auch wenn er dem Gespräch folgte, wagte er es nicht, seinen Posten an der Tür zu verlassen, falls Ron schneller zurückkehrte als sie erwarteten.

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte Severus. „Aber sicherheitshalber passe ich auf ihn auf."

„Wirst du uns sagen, wer das ist?", wollte Hermione wissen.

„Nein."

Hermione starrte ihren Bruder an, gab sich aber nicht weiter die Mühe, über diesen Punkt zu streiten, weil sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Stattdessen wechselte sie das Thema und fragte ihren Bruder, was sie schon einige Zeit nervte.

„Wäre es besser, wenn Vater den Stein tatsächlich in die Hände bekäme? Wir sollen verhindern, dass das passiert, aber ist das wirklich richtig so?"

„Das ist das, was Vater möchte", antwortete Severus. „Er glaubt, dass das der beste Weg für dich und Harry ist, Dumbledores unerschütterliches Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Danach wird er kein zweites Mal darüber nachdenken, egal, was ihr auch tut."

„Das verstehe ich, aber der Stein könnte Vater helfen", legte Hermione dar. „Er würde ihm helfen, seine volle Stärke wieder herzustellen."

Auch wenn es Jahre her war, dass Dumbledore ihn seiner Kraft beraubt hatte, so war Voldemort noch immer nicht wieder auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Stärke. Monatlich nahm er einen Trank, der ihn körperlich fit hielt und ihm bei seiner Zauberkraft half, aber ohne diesen Trank war er nur ein alter Mann mit ganz schwacher Magie.

„Vater weiß, wie er seine Kraft dauerhaft wieder herstellen kann", gestand Severus. „Es ist ihm seit einiger Zeit bekannt."

„Warum hat er es dann nicht getan?", fragte Harry. „Er könnte jetzt schon die Kontrolle übernommen haben."

„Es ist nicht so einfach, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, es braucht Zeit und eine Menge sorgfältige Planung", sagte Severus. „Vater weiß, was er tut, und wenn die Zeit reif ist, wird er selbst seine volle Kraft wiederherstellen und der Welt zeigen, dass er zurück ist."

„Und wann wird das sein?", fragte Hermione.

„Wenn er zufrieden ist, dass ihr zwei über jeden Verdacht erhaben seid und ihr fest in Dumbledores Gunst steht", erwiderte Severus. „Ihr beide seid der Grund, dass er alles so langsam angeht. Er möchte keine Wiederholung dessen riskieren, was mit Dumbledore geschah, als ihr beide klein wart. Nun seid ihr herangewachsen und es ist Zeit für ihn, zurückzukehren und dort weiter zu machen, wo er aufgehört hat.

Hermione und Harry waren beide berührt von der Erklärung, dass Voldemort entschieden hatte, jeden Monat einen Trank zu nehmen, damit er für sie da sein konnte, als sie heranwuchsen. Leicht hätte er schon vor Jahren zu seiner vollen Kraft zurückkehren und einen zweiten Krieg gegen Dumbledore und den Orden führen können, aber stattdessen stellte er seine Familie an die erste Stelle.

„Ron kommt zurück", rief Harry plötzlich.

Als Ron den Klassenraum betrat, waren Harry und Hermione wieder mit ihren Strafarbeiten und Severus mit seinen Korrekturen beschäftigt. Als Ron sich niederließ, um die Kessel zu schrubben, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, dass er ein sehr aufschlussreiches Gespräch zwischen seinen beiden Freunden und dem Tränkeprofessor verpasst haben könnte. Eine Unterhaltung, die ihn alles hätte überdenken lassen, was er glaubte, über Harry und Hermione zu wissen.


	7. Chapter 7

Nach Halloween schien die Zeit nur so dahin zu fliegen. Harrys Schwerpunkt lag bald auf der Vorbereitung seines ersten Quidditchspiels, und selbst Hermione wurde von der Erwartung auf den Spieltag gefangen genommen. Am Tag des Spiels war sie ein Nervenbündel, und wie sie Severus beurteilte, der kein Auge von Harry ließ, dachte sie, ihrem Bruder würde es ebenso ergehen. Zum Glück war Harry der Star des Spiels und fing den Schnatz in spektakulärer Art und Weise. Selbst Draco gestand widerwillig ein, dass er beeindruckt war, aber er ergänzte dies mit einer Warnung an Harry, dass er im nächsten Jahr eine ernsthafte Konkurrenz haben würde, weil er dazu bestimmt war, einen Platz im Slytherin-Team zu gewinnen.

Zwischen Quidditch und dem normalen Schulalltag wurde es fast Weihnachten, ehe Hermione ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Stein der Weisen zuwandte. Nachdem sie es mit Harry besprochen hatte, kamen beide zu dem Entschluss, dass sie den Stein vor den Ferien erwähnen wollten, um Ron Zeit zu geben darüber nachzugrübeln, während er Weihnachten feierte. Am fraglichen Tag waren Harry und Ron in der Bibliothek, um angeblich über Nicholas Flamel zu recherchieren, als Hermione geschäftig mit einem schweren Buch hereinkam, das fast so groß wie sie war.

„Ich hab's", verkündigte sie, als sie das Buch auf den Tisch packte. „Ich hatte mir das Buch als leichte Lektüre ausgeliehen."

„Das ist leichte Lektüre?", unterbrach Ron sie und seine Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser schwere Wälzer vor ihnen als leichte Lektüre zu betrachten sei.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermione und warf Ron einen wütenden Blick zu. „Jedenfalls wusste ich, dass ich den Namen gehört hatte und hier habe ich darüber gelesen. Nicolas Flamel ist ein Alchemist und der Schöpfer des Steins der Weisen."

„Was?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Davon habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Der Stein der Weisen hat viele Verwendungsmöglichkeiten, aber sein Hauptzweck ist es, das Lebenselixier zu erschaffen", erklärte Hermione. „Dieses Elixier macht jeden, der es trinkt, fit und gesund in dem Sinne, dass er viele Jahre länger als üblich leben würde."

„Das klingt wie etwas, was Du-weißt-schon-Wer haben möchte", meinte Ron aufgeregt. „Niemand weiß, in welchem Zustand er gerade ist. Er könnte das Elixier gebrauchen, um seine Gesundheit wieder herzustellen."

„Das ist eine Möglichkeit", stimmte Harry ihm zu.

„Nun ist alles, was wir zu tun haben, sicher zu stellen, dass Snape den Stein nicht in die Hände bekommt", fügte Ron hinzu. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge, wie ich das während der Ferien machen kann? Ihr beide fahrt nach Hause, aber ich bleibe hier. Ich will ihn nicht unter meinen Augen den Stein stehlen lassen."

„Bevor er irgendwas machen kann, muss er heraus bekommen, wie er an dem Hund vorbeikommt", wies Hermione ihn darauf hin. Sie war sich noch nicht sicher, wie sie den Stein retten sollten, wenn sie nicht einmal an Fluffy vorbeikamen.

„Hagrid wird es wissen", sagte Harry. „Was hindert uns, ihn zu fragen?"

„Keiner wird Hagrid offen fragen, wie man an Fluffy vorbeikommt", meinte Hermione. „Das würde verdächtig sein und alles, was Hagrid zu tun hätte, ist, Dumbledore über das Gespräch zu informieren und das Spiel wäre vorbei. Wenn irgendjemand Hagrid ausnutzt, um heraus zu bekommen, wie man an Fluffy vorbei kommt, muss er sehr geschickt vorgehen."

„Das ist es, worüber wir mit Hagrid reden werden, wir müssen mit ihm nicht sehr geschickt vorgehen", schnaubte Ron. „Überleg mal, was er uns alles erzählt hat, und wir haben ihn nicht wegen Informationen ausgequetscht. Er wird jedem alles erzählen, was der wissen will und es nicht mal bemerken."

„Er wird seine Füße still halten, weil er mit uns gesprochen hat", sagte Harry. „Er vertraut uns und würde nicht darüber nachdenken, die Dinge geheim zu halten. Jedoch wird er mehr auf der Hut sein, wenn er mit anderen Erwachsenen spricht."

„Hier gehe ich mit Harry mit", sagte Hermione. „Hagrid hat nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er sagt, weil er eben mit drei Kindern gesprochen hat. Ich bin sicher, dass er vorsichtiger sein wird, wenn er sich mit irgendjemand sonst unterhält, sogar mit jemandem, mit dem er arbeitet und dem er vertraut.

„Was denkst du, welche raffinierte Sache wird Snape machen, um Informationen von Hagrid zu bekommen?", fragte Ron.

„Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Hermione schulterzuckend. „Aber ich denke, dass wir dafür sorgen sollten, regelmäßig mit Hagrid zu reden. Vielleicht können wir dann entweder herausbekommen, wie wir an Fluffy vorbeikommen, oder wir finden heraus, ob irgendjemand sonst das weiß."

Mit dieser Idee suggerierte Hermione, dass sie nun schon mehr über den Stein der Weisen herausgefunden hätten. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, waren Harry und Ron von dieser Idee nicht begeistert, und gemeinsam überzeugten sie sie, ein paar Stunden abzuschalten und Spaß zu haben bevor die Ferien begannen. Da sie eigentlich keine Lust hatte, mehr über den Stein herauszufinden, ließ sie sich dazu überreden, in den Gryffindorturm zurück zu kehren, wo sie den Rest des Abends damit verbrachte, Zaubererschach mit Harry und Ron zu spielen.

* * *

 **C.O.T.D. - K.D.D.**

* * *

Zwei Tage, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass der Stein der Weisen in Hogwarts versteckt war, stiegen Harry und Hermione in den Zug, um über die Ferien nach Hause zu reisen. Ron begleitete sie nicht, weil seine Eltern und seine Schwester auf dem Weg nach Rumänien waren, um einen von Rons großen Brüdern zu besuchen. Harry und Hermione fanden es beide seltsam und etwas unfair, dass die Familie nicht all ihre Kinder mitnahm, aber es stand ihnen nicht an, sich dazu zu äußern. Stattdessen verabschiedeten sie sich von Ron und setzten sich voller Freude über eine Weasleyfreie Heimreise.

„Ich habe vergessen, wie schön es ist, wenn wir zwei allein sind", murmelte Harry, als sie auf dem halben Weg ihrer Reise waren. Er und Hermione waren recht zufrieden, einfach nur zu sitzen und sich zu entspannen, ohne dass Ron ständig redete und ihnen vorschlug, etwas zu tun, damit die Zeit verging.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre es schon Jahre her, dass wir zwei unter uns waren", bestätigte Hermione.

„Oder wir drei", ergänzte Harry. „Es wird schön sein, außerhalb des engen kleinen Raumes in der Bibliothek Zeit mit Draco zu verbringen."

„Freunde im Geheimen zu sein ist allerdings härter als ich dachte", sagte Hermione. „Weißt du, wie schwer es ist, nicht mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn ich an ihm in den Gängen vorbeigehe?"

„Ja, das weiß ich", erwiderte Harry nickend. „Ich finde es niederschmetternd, nicht mit ihm und seinen Freunden gleichzeitig manchmal im Unterricht zu lachen. Es ist hart, angeblich sein Feind zu sein."

„Glaubst du, es wird einfacher?", fragte Hermione.

„Ich denke schon", sagte Harry. „Im Laufe der Zeit wird zur Gewohnheit werden, dass wir nur so tun, als wären wir Feinde."

Sie wollten ihr Glück nicht weiter herausfordern, indem sie über Draco sprachen, falls irgendjemand mithörte, und so konzentrierten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Weihnachten. Natürlich mussten sie immer noch vorsichtig sein mit dem, was sie sagten, damit niemand bemerkte, dass sie Weihnachten gemeinsam verbringen würden, aber es gab einiges, über das sie ohne Bedenken sprechen konnten, falls jemand seinen Kopf in ihr Abteil stecken würde.

Zum Glück schafften es die beiden, während der gesamten Fahrt ungestört zu bleiben und es schien ihnen, als hätten sie London in der Hälfte der Zeit, die ihre erste Reise nach Hogwarts dauerte, erreicht. Die beiden schnappten sich ihr Gepäck und beeilten sich, den Zug zu verlassen, wo sie von Hermiones Mutter begrüßt wurden. Auch wenn niemand in der Nähe war, der sie wirklich kannte, taten sie so, als wenn Hermione und ihre Mutter Harry durch die Barriere begleiteten, damit er sich mit seiner Tante und dem Onkel treffen konnte.

Sobald das Trio in der Mugglewelt war, war es ihnen ein Leichtes, gemeinsam in der Menge unterzutauchen und Beth konnte mit ihnen nach Hause apparieren. In dem Moment, als sie zu Hause ankamen, erschienen Elfen, um das Gepäck in ihre Schlafräume zu bringen. Während sie ihre Mäntel und Stiefel loswurden, machten sich Harry und Hermione auf den Weg in das Empfangszimmer, in dem sie Voldemort vorfanden, der sie schon erwartete. Nachdem er beide umarmt hatte, setzte er sich mit ihnen hin, um zu erfahren, wie ihr erstes Trimester gewesen war.

Sowohl Harry als auch Hermione sprachen über Ron und ihre Pläne, den Stein der Weisen zu retten. Danach verbrachte Harry einige Zeit damit, Voldemort über seine Aufnahme in das Quidditchteam zu berichten, während Hermione ihren Vater über ihre Schulfächer informierte. Am Ende ihrer Unterhaltung war Voldemort zufrieden, dass sowohl Harry als auch Hermione sich gut in Hogwarts eingelebt und vollständig angepasst hatten. Er war ebenso erleichtert darüber, dass keiner von ihnen Probleme damit zu haben schien, in Gryffindor zu sein.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Voldemort und Beth über ihre Erlebnisse in der Schule war es Zeit zum Essen und Severus schloss sich ihnen an. Während des Essens wurden die Absprachen für Weihnachten getroffen und wie üblich würde Severus während der Ferien bei ihnen bleiben. Auch wenn er sein eigenes Landhaus besaß, weilte Severus selten dort, sondern bevorzugte es, im selben Haus wie sein Sohn zu sein. Und natürlich hatte Harry am liebsten seinen Vater in der Nähe, besonders, da sie die letzten drei Monate damit verbracht hatten, so zu tun, als ob sie sich kaum kannten.

* * *

 **C.O.T.D. - K.D.D.**

* * *

Weihnachten war die übliche Familienangelegenheit im Hause Riddle. Sowohl Harry als auch Hermione erhielten eine unglaubliche Vielfalt von Geschenken und die ganze Familie verbrachte den Tag gemeinsam. Sie aßen weit mehr als sie sollten, die Erwachsenen tranken etwas mehr als normalerweise, und jeder fühlte sich großartig. Natürlich trafen sie während der Feiertage die Malfoys, und auch wenn sie sich nicht am Weihnachtstag sahen, konnten Harry und Hermione immer noch genügend Zeit mit Draco verbringen.

Am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag saßen Lucius und Narcissa den gesamten Nachmittag mit Severus zusammen, Voldemort und Beth und ließen die drei Kinder ihre Zeit gemeinsam verbringen. Eine Zeit lang verglichen die drei, was sie zu Weihnachten erhalten hatten, während sie eine Schachtel Pralinen in sich rein stopften.

„Uffff, ich brauche etwas Bewegung", stöhnte Draco, der auf dem Fußboden in Harrys Schlafzimmer, wo das Trio sich niedergelassen hatte, lag.

„Wir könnten fliegen", schlug Harry vor. „Du wirst die Praxis brauchen, wenn du im nächsten Jahr ins Slytherinteam kommen willst."

„Ich kann dich jederzeit überholen", erwiderte Draco, während er aufstand. „Schnapp dir deinen Besen, Harry, und lass uns nach draußen gehen."

„Jungs und ihr Spielzeug", murmelte Hermione, ohne sich von ihrem Platz auf Harrys Bett wegzubewegen.

„Kommst du mit zum Zuschauen?", fragte Draco.

„Ich denke nicht", erwiderte Hermione und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, eure Vorführungen zu beobachten."

„Bis später dann", rief Harry, als die beiden den Raum verließen ohne sich umzusehen.

Während der nächsten Stunde konnte Hermione entspannt lesen, während Harry und Draco draußen auf ihren Besen in die Höhe stiegen. Mehrfach bemerkte sie, wie die beiden am Fenster vorbeiflogen, aber sie wollte ihnen nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass sie sie gesehen hatte. Sie wusste, dass, wenn sie ihnen etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde, die beiden nur noch mehr vorführen und versuchen würden, sie zu beeindrucken. Doch wenn sie Harry und Draco ignorierte, dann würden sie reinkommen um zu sehen, was sie machte. Sicher war, dass, wenn die beiden hereinströmten, sie als erstes wissen wollten, was mit Hermione los war.

„Du liest auf jeden Fall zu viel", sagte Draco seiner Freundin, als er sich neben sie auf das Bett setzte. „Ich mag ein gutes Buch so sehr wie jeder andere auch, aber ich lese nicht so viel wie du. Du treibst es auf die Spitze."

„Ich habe keine Wahl, wenn meine besten Freunde mich verlassen um zu fliegen", erwiderte Hermione.

„Du hättest uns begleiten können", meinte Harry, als er sich auf der anderen Seite von Hermione auf das Bett quetschte.

„Wer's glaubt", entgegnete Hermione, als sowohl Harry als auch Draco bei dem Gedanken auflachten, dass sie mit ihnen fliegen würde. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Hermione einfach nicht zum Fliegen gekommen, als sie jünger waren und jetzt hasste sie es geradezu.

„Lasst uns etwas gemeinsam machen", sagte Harry. „Ich habe ein Brettspiel zu Weihnachten bekommen, das können wir ausprobieren."

„Was für ein Spiel?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Irgendwas mit Drachen", antwortete Harry. „Du musst Reiche bereisen und Drachen sammeln und trainieren, während du ein Königreich erbaust. Derjenige, dessen Königreich nicht fällt, gewinnt das Spiel."

„Das klingt ziemlich cool, versuchen wir es", sagte Draco.

Harry fand schnell das Spiel, welches er am Vortag erhalten hatte, und während er und Draco es aufbauten, las Hermione die Anleitung laut vor. Sobald alle sicher waren, dass sie alles verstanden hatten, setzten sie sich ans Spiel. Den restlichen Nachmittag waren sie einfach nur Kinder, die einen festlichen Nachmittag gemeinsam genossen. Sie dachten nicht an den Stein der Weisen oder etwas anderes, was mit Voldemorts Bestrebung, zur Macht zurückzukehren und die Zaubererwelt zu übernehmen, zu tun hatte. Ausnahmsweise waren sie glücklich, nur die Gesellschaft des anderen zu genießen und sich wie die Kinder, die sie noch waren, zu benehmen.


End file.
